Era Uma Vez No Oeste
by Elindrah
Summary: Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin . O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça, a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. _

_A música "My Baby Shot Me Down" é de autoria de, , interpretada por Nancy Sinatra._

**Resumo: **_[Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar... _

**

* * *

**

**Era Uma Vez No Oeste**

* * *

"_Bang, Bang, He shot me down_

_Bang, Bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang, Bang, that awful sound_

_Bang, Bang, My baby shot me down"_

* * *

_**Prologue – Bang!**_

* * *

Levantei os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor por debaixo da aba do chapéu velho que protegia os meus miolos daquele sol escaldante do oeste. Não pude deixar de ficar desanimado com a visão que tive. O manto de areia me enchia os olhos até onde eles conseguiam alcançar.

Revirei a minha pequena bagagem em busca do meu cantil, mas as coisas aquele dia, definitivamente, não estavam do meu lado. Vazio. Teria que esperar até a próxima pousada para poder saciar minha sede novamente. Ou então, até um pequeno rio brotar diante dos meus olhos, mas como a sorte havia me abandonado, tentava me convencer a não contar com esta possibilidade.

Cavalguei por mais incontáveis horas. Meu cavalo já mostrava claros sinais de esgotamento, trotando devagar e com o pescoço baixo, mas eu não estava disposto a parar, e eu sei bem que ele poderia me perdoar algum dia por tanto esforço realizado.

O Sol já se punha no oeste tingindo o céu azul de laranja, quando aconteceu a coisa mais surpreendente que poderia ter-me acontecido. Um pequeno lago surgia naquele emaranhado de terra e areia. Mas, não, o mais surpreendente não era o lago, e sim o que estava bem próximo a ele: uma pessoa, mais especificamente, uma mulher. Ela estava deitada, e pelo o que pude perceber, desacordada também. Na certa devia ter se refrescado e desmaiado ali mesmo em seguida.

Travei por alguns instantes uma luta comigo mesmo. Afinal, deveria ir até lá ajudá-la, ou não? Sabia bem que naquele lugar as piores armadilhas escondiam-se nos mais belos e inocentes rostos... Porém, e se não fosse uma armadilha? E se a moça ali desacordada estivesse realmente mal? Chamem-me de idiota se assim quiserem, mas resolvi descer do cavalo e ir verificar o que aquela moça tinha. Com a mão direita, a melhor no tiro e na mira, devidamente sobre o meu revólver mais potente, caminhei a longos e cautelosos passos.

Ruiva, roupas um pouco chamativas para os costumes mais tradicionais, pele clara e não aparentava nenhum outro ferimento. Gostaria de ver-lhe o rosto, mas os cabelos cobriam boa parte dele. Abaixei-me ainda esperando pelo pior, porém, sinceramente, nunca esperei que ele realmente viesse como veio...

Num gesto rápido, a mão antes coberta pela longa saia do vestido vinho, resolveu vir à luz, trazendo um revólver junto com ela, exatamente na direção da minha testa. Olhei de relance para o rosto da moça, podendo finalmente ter uma visão de seu rosto e dos olhos azuis que brilhavam na escuridão daquele fim de tarde.

Não foram preciso palavras. Eu havia sido pego. Vergonhosamente, diga-se de passagem. E naquela terra sem lei, a regra que imperava entre os pistoleiros era render-se quando não havia mais chance de virar um duelo ao seu favor.

Resignado, soltei o revólver da minha mão, que por puro instinto havia resgatado do coldre momentos antes, ouvindo-o cair na areia seca das pradarias1 do oeste. Em seguida, levantei ambas as mãos, indicando-lhe que não estava mais armado, um sinal claro de rendição.

Ouvi a arma ser engatilhada ruidosamente, e por algum motivo desconhecido pra mim, não estava nervoso, minhas mãos não suavam e também não vi um filme da minha vida passando pela minha cabeça. Por certo, eu nunca tive vida mesmo. Mas, agora do que importava aquelas reflexões sobre vida estando às portas da morte?

De repente, uma suave voz feminina se fez presente naquele lugar, destruindo o silêncio e chamando minha atenção:

– É o seu fim, Leão dourado...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Boldness

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo._

**Resumo: **_Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar..._

**N/A: **_Bem, depois de alguns dias do prólogo, retorno com o primeiro capítulo da fic. Mais uma vez é um Aioria POV. Não sei vocês, mas costumo achar POVs um pouco cansativos. De qualquer forma, como este capítulo era uma continuação direta do prólogo, decidi manter o Aioria contando a história. Dependendo do resultado posso até pensar em escrever mais alguns capítulos em primeira pessoa... Foi uma boa experiência afinal..._

­­­­­

* * *

_De repente uma suave voz feminina se fez presente naquele lugar, destruindo o silêncio e chamando minha atenção:_

_É o seu fim, Leão dourado..._

_**Chapter One: Boldness**_

Era o meu fim… Era o meu fim? Era mesmo? Mas, e a minha vingança? Eu não poderia entregar os pontos ali. Sonhei, planejei, fiz mil estratégias para que a minha vingança obtivesse sucesso, e agora, simplesmente, era o meu fim?

Eu quase pedi desculpas à bela ruiva por desapontá-la quando, em um gesto ágil que a deixou visivelmente surpreendida, bati as costas da minha mão direita na arma apontada para a minha testa, jogando-a longe. Foi possível ainda ouvi-la disparar um tiro que acertou o nada.

Pensei que ela se daria por vencida, seguindo a velha regra dos pistoleiros, mas diabos, acho que eu era o único que ainda seguia aquela estúpida regra! Fui surpreendido quando senti uma forte pressão na minha face esquerda, derrubando-me de cara no chão arenoso. Mulher atrevida dos diabos! Aquilo não ia ficar assim...

Mas, quando pensei em levantar para tentar me defender, a maldita já estava sentada em minhas costas, puxando-me fortemente pelos cabelos. Eu já ia perguntar-lhe se ela estava me achando com cara de cavalo, quando senti uma lâmina fria e impiedosa no meu pescoço. E não é que ela tinha o seu az na manga?

– Sinto muito, leãozinho, – custava ela esconder o tom jocoso? – mas, não posso deixar você viver. Pagaram-me muito bem para executá-lo, e eu não costumo desapontar quem deposita alguma confiança em mim...

– E se eu te disser que confio plenamente em você para não me matar? – Minha voz saiu incrivelmente abafada. Mais do que eu realmente queria.

Ela riu brevemente. Eu também riria se estivesse por cima – Eu diria a você para parar com este joguinho ridículo, porque ele não funciona comigo.

– Ok, você venceu. Então, já que morrerei, terei direito ao meu último pedido?

Ela ponderou por alguns instantes, respondendo por fim:

– Sim, só não posso garantir que ele será realizado.

– Gostaria muito de saber quem foi que te mandou até aqui para acabar comigo...

– E isto vai mudar alguma coisa? – Perguntou com desdém, enquanto eu fazia de tudo para ganhar tempo.

– Significa muito pra mim. Você deve entender... – Eu ofegava, não sei se era por nervosismo ou se pela minha posição toda contorcida e pouco confortável. Vai ver, era pelos dois.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio. Era o tempo que eu precisava. Ela parecia querer não responder e eu não dei a mínima para isso naquele momento. Faria-a dizer de outra forma. E se Deus me ajudasse, seria eu quem estaria por cima.

Movi-me agilmente com o pleno intuito de pegá-la desprevenida. Rolei meu corpo para o lado, enquanto meu braço empurrava-a de cima de mim para o outro, e eu consegui esquivar-me facilmente da navalha. Olhei para o lado e lá estava ela deitada de costas, parecia tentar recompor-se do susto. Mas, obviamente, eu não lhe daria este tempo. Avancei sobre ela, prendendo-lhe os pulsos com uma mão, e recuperando a navalha com a outra. Como nos meus planos, era eu quem estava por cima agora.

A ruiva se debatia como uma sereia capturada por um anzol, mas convenhamos que em matéria de força física, um homem poderia facilmente levar vantagem em cima de uma mulher. Chamem-me de machista, mas depois de ter sido feito de gato e sapato por aquela moça, eu precisava de alguma coisa para me reafirmar.

– Shh... Fique quieta! Se cooperar comigo posso até pensar em fechar os olhos e deixar você sair viva daqui...

– E o que te faz pensar que eu aceitarei essa proposta indigna?

– Indigna... Estou poupando a sua vida e é assim que você me agradece?

– Eu não pedi nada a você, logo não tenho que te agradecer por nada!

Aquela moça, estonteantemente bela, já estava dando nos nervos. Apertei a lâmina da navalha em seu pescoço, tentando fazer-me parecer ameaçador aos olhos dela.

– Você é muito atrevida, sabia? Pena que vai morrer antes de aprender a se colocar em seu devido lugar!

– Então o que espera? Vamos, mate-me de uma vez! Mas, saiba que depois de mim, muitos ainda virão...

– Bom você ter tocado neste assunto. Quem foi que te mandou até aqui?

– Eu não vou dizer!

– Pare de seguir estes códigos de honra ridículos! Você vai morrer mesmo, custa me dizer quem é que está me querendo a sete palmos do chão?

Uma expressão melancolicamente furiosa surgiu no rosto dela... Talvez, eu não deveria ter dito que ela iria morrer. Eu, pelo menos, não pretendia matá-la.

– Foi o Saga. Ele que me mandou até aqui e está movendo céus e terra agora que descobriu que você está indo para Sand's Santuary.¹

Ouvir aquele nome novamente fez com que alguma coisa acontecesse em meu interior. Senti-me triste, com ódio, frustrado, e mais uma vez, a palavra vingança surgia em minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir aquele sentimento correndo pelas minhas veias, dando-me forças para continuar.

E daí que aquele maldito descobrira antes da hora que o seu fim estava próximo? Isto não mudaria nada. Eu iria até Sand's Santuary, lhe acertaria um tiro no meio da testa e vingaria a morte do meu irmão. Minha alma seria lavada com o sangue daquele desgraçado.

Voltando a mim, olhei para a ruiva que me parecia um tanto quanto confusa. Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo demorei pensando naquilo. Era como se eu apagasse por alguns instantes, para voltar ainda mais frio e vingativo. Porém, por algum motivo, ao fitar aqueles olhos azuis de um tom tão claro quanto o céu ao amanhecer, senti-me extremamente calmo. Eu poderia ficar horas fitando-os, poderia prolongar aquele momento por dias, mas ao invés disso, apenas me levantei, tentando ignorar a presença daquela moça.

– Não vai me matar? – Tentativa de ignorá-la por água a baixo. Olhei-a por alguns instantes, enquanto ela ainda permanecia ali deitada, exatamente como eu a deixei, apenas esperando uma bala acertar-lhe, findando a sua vida.

– Não. – Respondi em tom seco.

– Mas você não pode fazer isto! – Ela sentou-se me olhando como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo eu ir embora sem matá-la antes... Imagine!

– E se eu quiser fazer?

– Você conhece bem as regras veladas que os pistoleiros mantém. Eu não consegui matar você, então, para manter a sua e a minha honra intactas, você deve me matar.

Dei as costas para ela, arrumando a cela do meu cavalo.

– Pois, importe-se menos com honra e preocupe-se mais com sua vida. – Disse-lhe, pronto para subir no cavalo e recomeçar aquela longa e entediante viagem. – Você ainda é uma moça, trate de arranjar um bom homem para cuidar de você e mantê-la na linha. Tenho certeza que sairá ganhando! – Fiz questão de ser esnobe. Não me considerava machista, e realmente, não era, mas eu precisava atingi-la de alguma forma. Considerem isso como um ato canalha, se assim quiserem.

Porém, confesso que nunca, em toda minha vida, eu poderia imaginar o que aquela maluca faria. Tudo bem, eu peguei pesado com ela, mas diabos, ela estava ali pra me matar! Esperavam o quê? Ouvi uma movimentação do meu lado esquerdo e quando me virei para ver o que era... Foi o tempo de vê-la levantando a saia parcialmente, para assim, dar mais espaço para a perna impiedosa que me acertava um chute perfeito bem em meio a minhas pernas.

– Eu não preciso de homem nenhum para me colocar na linha, seu machista de merda! – Falou com a voz baixa e calma, mas, levando-se em conta a força com que me atingiu, ela deveria estar explodindo de raiva por dentro.

Tenho que admitir, ela tinha personalidade! Sabe quando a dor é tão, mas tão intensa, que você chega até a perder a noção do que acontece ao seu redor? Quando recobrei meus sentidos, já estava deitado de lado e ela, longe, muito longe. Forcei a visão e assim pude ver uma silhueta mover-se determinada em direção à cidade, fracamente iluminada pela luz do luar.

Não sei exatamente o motivo desta minha constatação, mas podia afirmar, com todas as letras, que ainda nos encontraríamos de novo, eu e aquela ruiva maluca, que eu nem ao menos sabia o nome.

Levantei-me com algum esforço, apoiando as mãos no chão, sentindo ainda uma leve dor no meu baixo ventre. Maldita, se ela queria ser "inesquecível" para mim, havia conseguido pleno êxito em seu intuito.

Verifiquei mais uma vez a cela sobre o meu cavalo, e após constatar que tudo estava certo, montei-o novamente, dando continuidade à minha viagem para Sand's Santuary.

Enquanto sentia a fria brisa noturna característica da noite naquele lugar, uma pergunta martelava insistentemente na minha cabeça. Agora que o maldito Saga sabia o motivo da minha volta, quantos mais pistoleiros eu teria que confrontar? Por puro instinto, pus a mão sobre o meu revólver, já devidamente guardado em meu coldre. Até o final dessa jornada teríamos que trabalhar muito ainda...

**_Continua..._**

_1. Ok, assumo que esse nome é um tanto quanto tosco, mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor, sorry... u.u'_

_2. **Boldness** significa coragem, aud__ácia._

* * *

_Agradecimentosa **Juliane.chan, Michele Borges, Zizis Valck**ea **Petit Ange** e **Loka Loka**, que comentaram no fórum Panbox. _

_Beijos pra todos e até o próximo capítulo! \o/_


	3. Asperity

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo._

_**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar..._

_**N/A: **Bem, eu sei que demorei muito, aliás, nem sei como me desculpar... Mas, é que os últimso meses do ano passado foram super corridos para mim: vestibulares, nervosismo, ansiedade e todas essas coisas que acompanham a vida de um vestibulando. O lado bom da coisa é que eu passei e estou na faculdade (\o/)! Porém, o lado ruim é que agora, além de estar sem tempo, também estou sem pc... Portanto, as atualizações, infelizmente, serão bem escassas. Mas, fiquem tranqüilos que eu não vou abandonar a fic! Aliás, ela já está escrita até o cap. 8, se não me engano... E o final já está na minha cabeça, então, sejam pacientes que o negócio ainda vai pra frente. Enjoy it! _

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Asperity_**

Pegou a pequena colher de prata ricamente adornada, mexendo o líquido fumegante contido na xícara, a fim de melhor diluir a camomila que se depositara no fundo do recipiente. Pôs a colher de lado, levando a xícara, igualmente adornada, aos lábios, provando do inigualável sabor do chá das cinco. Era filho de ingleses nascido na América e, mesmo que muitos dos costumes dos seus pais houvessem se perdido no tempo, todas as tardes, religiosamente às cinco horas, era servido o chá na Residência dos Lewis.

Porém, hoje havia algo de diferente no ar. Talvez, era a escuridão daquela biblioteca, parcamente iluminada pelo dia que ainda se fazia presente, apesar das pesadas nuvens de chuva do lado de fora, ou quem sabe... Apreensão. Simples e pura. Estava ali há um bom tempo, apenas esperando o seu mais fiel mordomo vir lhe dizer o resultado de sua empreitada extremamente secreta.

Odiava os pistoleiros e tudo o mais o que eles representavam, mas em um momento de tensão como aquele, viu-se sem muitas alternativas. E o fato de ter sido uma moça a encarregada do trabalho não aliviava muito o seu desconforto. Surpreendeu-se em encontrá-la, pois era raro mulheres que faziam aquele tipo de serviço, uma vez que a tradição e os bons costumes regiam o casamento e a submissão ao marido. As que não aceitavam aquele tipo de vida eram facilmente encontradas em bordéis, divertindo-se sendo de todos e ao mesmo tempo de ninguém.

Porém, aquela moça era uma exceção. Não se enquadrava em nenhum dos dois tipos de mulheres e, mesmo exercendo uma função dominada por homens sujos e mal-encarados, ela conseguia ser extremamente feminina em seu ofício, ao mesmo tempo em que era possível sentir uma forte aura ao seu redor, só pela simples visão de seus olhos em relance. Marin era seu nome. E caía-lhe muito bem. Suave e marcante. Assim como sua dona.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios ao ouvir três leves batidas na porta, ouvindo-a abrir logo em seguida. Girou parcialmente a cadeira em direção ao recém-chegado, encontrando a silhueta alta e magra do mordomo Mayne.

– Senhor Lewis, acabaram de chegar as informações que o senhor estava esperando.

Um leve meneio de cabeça foi a confirmação para que o mordomo começasse a falar.

– Parece que... Os resultados não foram favoráveis. O Leão Dourado ainda continua vivo, e neste exato momento, caminha em nossa direção.

– E a moça? Encontraram-na?

– Não, ela não foi mais vista. Mas, acredito que ela possa estar escondida, arquitetando outro plano para pegar o _alvo_. Disseram-me que ela nunca entrega uma missão sem tê-la realizado.

Saga fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no espaldar da confortável cadeira. O mordomo retirou-se silenciosamente, sua saída sendo denunciada pelo leve encostar da porta.

Reabriu os olhos tentando a todo custo pensar em uma nova estratégia, alguma coisa que o fizesse parar. Tinha uma reputação e o nome de sua família a zelar e não podia permitir que um acontecimento de seu não tão longínquo passado afetasse sua vida novamente.

Aos poucos, formas foram tomando sua mente. Podia sentir a atmosfera tensa de exatos oito anos atrás...

_**Flashback**_

_Era o Xerife de Sand's Santuary. Havia ocupado o posto a pouquíssimo tempo, logo após a prematura morte do Xerife anterior, que havia descoberto uma perigosa quadrilha de assaltantes de banco. Prendera todos, porém pagou com a própria vida o preço de mexer com gente perigosa._

_No início, a perspectiva de passar por coisa semelhante assustara-o, porém não deixou abater-se. Tinha seus princípios e não poderia haver satisfação maior do que ver o sorriso de agradecimento das pessoas que ele ajudava. Ainda era jovem, na casa dos 20 anos, porém, todos já o julgavam capaz de ocupar tão importante posto._

_Ao seu lado, trabalhavam dois grandes amigos: Shura, um espanhol que viera para América ainda quando criança, e Aioros, filho de uma respeitada família de Sand's Santuary e amigo de infância seu. Juntos, formavam uma bela equipe na luta contra os piores bandidos do oeste. As notícias de seus feitos chegavam aos ouvidos de gente poderosa envolvida com falcatruas, fazendo-os se preocuparem com o caminho que as investigações daqueles três tomavam. _

_Um dia, aparentemente, calmo, eis que uma denúncia anônima muda completamente a rotina habitual do pequeno prédio onde funcionava a delegacia. Um telefonema dizia que o bem conceituado policial Aioros havia seqüestrado um bebê recém-nascido. E pior, a criança em questão, uma menina, era pertencente a uma das famílias mais poderosas de Sand's Santuary, os Kido. _

_Inicialmente, Saga e Shura não acreditaram na veracidade da denúncia, apesar de Aioros estar sumido já há alguns dias, pois havia sido enviado a uma cidade próxima, encarregado de resolver um pequeno problema de terras entre dois pequenos proprietários._

_Passaram dias investigando, enquanto cada vez mais a população, tanto de Sand's Santuary, quanto das cidades vizinhas, revoltava-se acusando a polícia de encobertar as investigações devido ao fato do criminoso ser um policial. _

_A verdade é que todas as provas indicavam que Aioros era realmente o culpado. Depoimentos de testemunhas, álibis, descrições que batiam com os fatos até então apresentados. A investigação foi encerrada e a conclusão foi uma só: Aioros era o culpado pelo seqüestro da pequena Saori Kido, além de ter sido acusado de fazer parte de uma quadrilha de seqüestros cujas vitimas eram mulheres e crianças pertencentes a famílias ricas e poderosas que já há algum tempo vinha agindo impunemente na região._

_Pressionado pela população, que clamava por justiça, e pelos fatos inegáveis, não restaram alternativas a Saga que, como Xerife, deveria baixar ordens autorizando a captura e uma eventual execução de Aioros. E foi o que fez, com o coração na mão. Não importava, não podia importar, ele era o Xerife, tinha que zelar pelo bem-estar das pessoas e se Aioros era um criminoso, sendo seu amigo ou não, ele deveria ser punido._

_Por ironia do destino, foi Shura o responsável pelas buscas a partir das__pistas, frutos da árdua investigação. E foi na noite do segundo dia após a abertura da temporada "caça ao Aioros" que ele foi encontrado. Gravemente ferido, apenas uma bala da pistola do espanhol bastou para matá-lo. Em seus braços, a prova de seu crime: um pequeno bebê que apresentava a exata descrição da criança desaparecida da propriedade Kido. _

_Mais provas foram conseguidas contra Aioros, incriminando-o de vez. O Xerife Saga, bem como todos os policiais, entre eles, o executor do terrível seqüestrador de crianças, Shura, foram aclamados pelo povo como benfeitores e guardiões da paz. _

_Enquanto isso, no cemitério da cidade, apenas alguns parentes mais próximos acompanhavam o enterro de Aioros. A família Cromwell foi marginalizada pela sociedade da época, obrigando-os a abandonarem seus vínculos e suas raízes na cidade de Sand's Santuary, partindo para bem longe daquele lugar. Entre eles, um pequeno garoto, com onze anos recém-completados, lançava um olhar de ódio para a cidade que ficava para trás. _

_Acreditava na inocência de seu irmão e ali, prometeu a si mesmo que um dia voltaria para se vingar dos que o mataram, atirando o nome e a honra de sua família na poeira do deserto._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Odiava recordar-se daquelas lembranças que ele tanto se esforçava para esquecer. Mas, era inevitável. O vingador de Aioros estava chegando e ele tinha suas razões para ser implacável.

**

* * *

**

Com o cavalo a trotar lentamente, Aioria, mais conhecido como Leão Dourado, devido a sua coragem, astúcia e ao tom de seus cabelos que se assemelhavam à cor da juba de um majestoso leão, chegava à cidade de Green Ground, a procura de um bom ferreiro por aquelas bandas, pois a ferradura de seu cavalo havia se quebrado durante a viagem do dia anterior, fazendo-o trotar cada vez mais devagar e com dificuldade.

Como já havia sido descoberto, Aioria não podia perder mais tempo. Adentrou aos portões da cidade chamando a atenção de algumas "garotas" que caminhavam pela Rua Principal àquela hora do dia. Acenou discretamente para elas, afinal, não descartava a possibilidade de ter de usufruir dos serviços daquelas belas mulheres até o final de sua estadia por ali.

Mais alguns instantes e pode avistar um conhecido estabelecimento. Fazia um bocado de tempo que ele não passava por Green Ground, mas as coisas por lá pareciam não ter mudado. A placa, ao alto, ainda indicava em letras negras e garrafais o ofício que ali era praticado. Além disso, a grande quantidade de instrumentos de ferro denunciava que um bom ferreiro trabalhava por ali. Desmontou de seu cavalo, puxando-o pela correia em direção a entrada. Amarrou-o por ali mesmo, e em seguida, adentrou cauteloso ao pequeno estabelecimento. Simples instinto. No fundo sabia que ali não havia ninguém que poderia fazer-lhe mal.

Logo, um jovem rapaz de cabelos lavanda e olhos claros surgiu para recepcioná-lo:

– Pois não... – Arregalou os olhos verdes – Aioria? E não é que quem é vivo sempre aparece? – Disse-lhe feliz por rever o amigo de longa data.

– Pois é, fantasmas às vezes gostam de assombrar as pessoas...

Os dois jovens cumprimentaram-se ainda rindo, trocando um breve abraço.

– Nem diga em fantasmas... É perigoso o povo de Sand's Santuary mandar um padre benzer aquela cidade se te ouvirem falar isso.

– Não precisa falar em fantasmas... É só dizer que o Leão Dourado aproxima-se de lá...

– Então, a história é verdadeira mesmo... Depois de tanto tempo, resolveu executar seus planos?

– Sim. Estou decidido a ir até o fim.

– É corajoso, Aioria. Deve saber que está mexendo com gente muito importante...

– Não tenho medo de Saga. Aliás, ultimamente, não ando tendo medo de ninguém. – Afastou o casaco de brim, revelando a pistola no coldre direito – Com essa daqui, é difícil o infeliz que me atacar sair com vida.

– Certo, certo. Mas, presumo que esteja cansado. Venha, vamos beber alguma coisa...

Mu o guiou até um cômodo aos fundos da oficina, que ocasionalmente funcionava como cozinha e um bom lugar para receber os amigos. As paredes e o piso eram de madeira, assim como em todas as casas e estabelecimentos do lugar. Encostado na parede, à direita, um pequeno armário, feito por Mu, que também tinha grande habilidade no serrote, guardava alguns instrumentos e mantimentos necessários. Ao centro, uma mesa redonda, confeccionada com madeira rústica acompanhada de alguns banquinhos que a rodeavam, tomava boa parte do cômodo. Aioria sentou-se em um desses banquinhos, enquanto Mu retornava com um garrafão de cerveja, colocando-o em cima da mesa junto com duas canecas.

– Essa é da safra de 1866. Excelente para se beber enquanto conversa! – Abriu o garrafão, enchendo com vigor as duas canecas.

– Obrigado, Mu, fazia tempo que eu não molhava a garganta com uma boa cerveja.

– Imagino. Mas, e então, tem muitos pistoleiros seguindo o seu rastro?

– Ainda não encontrei nenhum pistoleiro... Mas, topei uns dias atrás com uma...

– O quê? Vai me dizer que o Saga mandou a Águia de Prata para acabar com você?

– Águia de Prata?

– A moça era ruiva, não era?

– Era sim.

– Pois então, é assim que ela conhecida por essas terras. Águia de Prata.

– Você a conhece? Já a viu pelo menos?

– Não, nem um nem outro. Sei que ela é ruiva por causa das conversas que o povo fala... Disseram-me também que ela é muito bonita e astuta...

– Humpf... Então te informaram certo.

– Mas, e aí, conseguiu dar cabo dela?

– Não. Consegui enrolá-la, mas apanhei muito antes disso.

– Imagino. É raro encontrar uma mulher fazendo serviços assim, por isso imagino que ela deve ser dura na queda... A Águia é muito requisitada por quem quer um serviço rápido e discreto. E ela consegue, porque ninguém nunca imagina que uma mulher pode ter uma arma amarrada na perna debaixo do vestido...

Cenas de como fora apanhado pela Águia tomaram a mente de Aioria, e ele sentiu-se um tanto quanto pateta por isso. Caíra na armadilha dela, afinal. Contudo, alegrava-lhe saber que não era único.

– Sim, eu penso que Saga deve estar tentando esconder isso de todos. Confesso que foi um golpe de mestre mandá-la para me executar. Eu, realmente, não esperava. Mas, conte-me de você! Como vai a Violet?

O semblante sempre alegre de Mu, subitamente, tornou-se melancólico e Aioria logo pressentiu que as coisas não estavam bem entre eles.

– Eu não sei como ela está... Há tempos não a vejo.

– E por quê?

– Um banqueiro de West City se interessou por Violet, e o pai dela não pensou duas vezes em proibi-la de me ver.

– Anh... Como sempre, a perspectiva de dinheiro fácil faz até o mais prudente perder a cabeça... Mas, e ela? Ainda o ama?

– Eu acho que sim. Mas, eu não tenho chances Aioria. Posso ser considerado por todos um bom rapaz, íntegro, educado, cavaleiro, mas de que me adiantas todas essas qualidades se me falta o dinheiro? Não culpo o pai de Violet pelo o que fez. Que futuro eu poderia dar a filha dele?

– Um futuro feliz ao lado de quem ela realmente ama. E sinceramente, Mu... Sabemos bem que ser feliz nessa terra não é pra qualquer um...

– É, você tem razão... Mas, não quero falar disso agora. Passou por aqui só pra descansar?

– Antes fosse... Duas ferraduras do meu cavalo estão danificadas e com isso, ele está trotando muito devagar. Agora que Saga descobriu que estou indo para Sand's Santuary, não posso perder tempo.

– Tudo bem, traga-as agora que eu as arrumo num piscar de olhos e assim você poderá continuar sua viagem.

Aioria encaminhou-se para fora da oficina até o cavalo amarrado que o esperava sob o sol escaldante. Enquanto lutava para tirar as ferraduras danificadas, pensava em um modo de ajudar o amigo... Ele estava visivelmente triste, e pelo o que tudo indicava, trabalhando feito louco para esquecer seu amor impossível. Uma idéia passava-lhe pela cabeça, e mesmo sendo perigosa para Mu, parecia-lhe também a única capaz de tirar o amor deViolet da cabeça do rapaz. Sand's Santuary era a maior cidade do oeste, e ali, não seria difícil para ninguém encontrar um bom trabalho, diversão e um novo amor...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Notas Finais:_**

_Bem, acho que eu já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer ali no comecinho... Ah, queria agradecer a todos os reviews e a todos que leram! E os reviews ainda continuam sendo super bem-vindos, tá? _

_Beijos e até! o/_


	4. Nervous

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. _

**Resumo: **_[Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar... _

_**N/A:** Ok, eu sei que demorei muito pra atualizar esta fic. Muito, muito mesmo! Mas tantas coisas aconteceram neste meio tempo, obrigações da vida real. Só quero que saibam que eu pretendo, sim, terminá-la. Aliás, tenho escrito até o capítulo 8, ou seja, terão que me agüentar por um bom tempo ainda, uahuahauhauhauahuahuaha. Bem, é isso... vamos ao que interessa \o\_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Nervous_**

* * *

– Saga? Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Não pensei em encontrá-lo em um lugar como este...

– Boa noite, Shura. Primeiramente, agradeço por ter aceitado ao meu convite.

– Acredite, não é esforço nenhum de minha parte vir até este maravilhoso lugar...

Shura referia-se ao Saloon de Sand's Santuary, Exuberance Satin, um dos mais famosos daquela região. As garotas de lá eram consideradas as mais belas do oeste, além de competentes e ousadas. Eram lideradas por Shina, filha de uma poderosa família que havia se rebelado contra o seu casamento quase certo com um rico fazendeiro da região, conhecido pela sua crueldade e machismo. Mesmo sendo quem era e representando o que representava, todas as mulheres da cidade tinham uma grande admiração secreta pela cafetã, pois ela havia feito o que todas elas sonhavam internamente em fazer um dia: rebelar-se contra seus pais e maridos tiranos.

O ambiente era bem agradável, com bebida e mulheres em fartura, tudo o que um cowboy, cansado de cozinhar no Sol do Oeste e de comer poeira das pradarias de dia, poderia esperar de um bom descanso a noite. Naquele instante, algumas meninas faziam uma apresentação de uma típica dança dos salões franceses, o cancan. A coreografia sofrera algumas modificações, mas os passos, que levavam os homens à loucura, e a música alegre e envolvente, tocada por um excelente pianista, Afrodite, ainda estavam presentes, proporcionando grande euforia.

Enquanto o Saloon fervia, dois homens, conhecidos por muitos ali, conversavam discretamente em uma das mesas mais ao canto:

– Sei do seu envolvimento com Shina – Não era segredo pra ninguém que o espanhol sempre fora o preferido da moça para dividir o leito. – Mas, não foi por isso que eu o chamei até aqui.

– Então me diga o que é, para que tanto mistério?

– Eu não sei ao certo, mas acredito que você já esteja informado sobre a volta de Aioria, o irmão mais novo de Aioros...

O semblante de Shura se fechou no mesmo instante. Pegou a taça de vinho, levando-a aos lábios, bebendo um bom gole antes de começar a falar novamente. – E quem é que nunca ouviu falar do famoso Leão Dourado?

– E então, o que faremos?

– Eu não sei você, mas eu nada farei.

– Vai esperar pacientemente até ele chegar e te matar?

– Nós não temos outra escolha, Saga. Se o rapaz assim quiser fazer, quem poderá impedi-lo? E outra, nós dois sabemos mais do que ninguém que ele tem lá a sua parcela de razão em querer vingar a morte de Aioros.

– Shura...

– Saga, você sabe que foi precipitado. Nós fomos precipitados. Permitimos que o povo tomado pela emoção, praticamente controlasse o rumo das investigações. Eles não tinham obrigação nenhuma com a verdade, mas nós tínhamos! Lançamos mão do nosso bom-senso e demos por encerrada uma investigação cheia de furos. A verdade é uma só, Saga: nós matamos Aioros.

Saga afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo sua cabeça latejar com o veredicto de Shura. Aqueles cheiros de perfume forte e fumaça de cigarro, não estavam ajudando em nada também. Sim, ele sabia que havia errado. Sua ânsia desesperada em provar que podia ser um Xerife imparcial e lidar com qualquer tipo de situação provocara tudo aquilo. A verdade é que ele não era nada disto que por algum tempo, acreditou ter provado. Não soube lidar com a opinião da população em massa, não soube trabalhar sobre pressão, e não soube resolver um caso mais complicado. Considerava-se um fracasso como Xerife, e fora de bom tom renunciar ao cargo logo depois da conclusão do processo contra Aioros.

Levantou os olhos, fitando a expressão dura de Shura contra si. A amizade entre eles, depois do ocorrido, nunca mais fora a mesma. O espanhol também decidira abandonar o cargo como policial na mesma época que ele. Olhando-o agora podia sentir a acusação velada. A mesma feita há oito anos...

"– _Você me forçou a matá-lo quando me encarregou daquela missão suja! Não sabe o quanto eu o odeio. Eu não sei se Aioros era inocente, embora acredite nisto, não tenho provas para inocentá-lo. E mesmo se tivesse, de que me adiantaria agora que ele está morto? Morto por sua culpa, morto por você ter sido precipitado e ter encerrado um caso complicado como o dele de qualquer jeito, sem nem ao menos ter a certeza do veredicto final. Eu sei que não terei paz daqui por diante, mas sei que você também não terá..."_

A voz fria e implacável de Shura o fez voltar a realidade:

– Além disso, se tivéssemos prolongado as investigações, poderíamos ter chegado a verdade. Ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu da testemunha?

– Uma testemunha que se recusava a falar. Entenda, eu não podia forçá-la!

– Claro que podia! Aliás, deveria ter feito isto! Mas, não, foi tão mais cômodo optar pelo óbvio e culpar Aioros pelo crime.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio. Tinha algo a responder? Algo a argumentar a favor de si? Não, não tinha. Nunca teve durante oito anos, por que teria agora? Bebeu um bom gole de cerveja, batendo a caneca na mesa ao depositá-la, produzindo um ruído que acabou por abalar o silêncio entre os dois. O clima estava terrivelmente tenso e o melhor a fazer era ir embora.

– Bem, acho que era só isso que eu tinha pra falar com você. – Levantando-se, depositou algumas notas para pagar a caneca de cerveja, dando as costas a Shura e seguindo o caminho em direção a porta.

O espanhol permaneceu calado, fitando o nada, tentando encontrar alguma maneira de resolver aquela complicada situação. Obviamente, ele não queria morrer pelas mãos de Aioria. Talvez, se ele se explicasse ao irmão mais novo de Aioros... Será que ele entenderia os motivos que o obrigaram a fazer o que fez? Impossível saber. O jeito era esperar o tão aguardado Leão Dourado chegar a Sand's Santuary. E, enquanto ele não chegava, aproveitaria a vida da forma como sempre fez após sair da polícia: com bebidas e mulheres.

_**

* * *

**_

– Eu não acredito no que está dizendo... Está falando sério? – Mu perguntava incrédulo, tentando confirmar o que seus ouvidos pensaram ouvir alguns instantes atrás.

– Sim, por que eu mentiria?

– E por que você levaria para viajar um ferreiro qualquer como eu?

– Já disse, Mu. Sand's Santuary se aproxima e você sabe como é importante ter alguém vigiando o caminho por mim, pois sei que não serei bem vindo por lá... Além disso, cansei de conversar com o meu cavalo, preciso de alguém que responda algo mais expressivo que um relincho. – Completou com um sorriso. No fundo, Aioria sabia que Mu devia desconfiar do motivo do convite inesperado para segui-lo nessa empreitada.

– Eu não sei... Sabe, eu sempre quis abandonar, pelo menos por um pouco, esta vida calma e rotineira. Deve ser bom correr riscos, não é?

– É... Mas, pode ser perigoso também. Portanto, não quero que você encare isto como uma obrigação, e sim como um convite. Um convite perigoso, porque há a possibilidade de você não voltar vivo para cá...

Os olhos de Mu brilharam. Seria arriscado, mas afinal de contas, não era o que ele sempre quis? Além disso, poderia esquecer a moça que não deixava seus pensamentos, Violet. Se fosse com Aioria para Sand's Santuary, poderia conhecer pessoas novas, além de ganhar o respeito de todos por ter como seu amigo, o temível Leão Dourado. Definitivamente, muita coisa mudaria.

– Tudo bem, Aioria. Eu vou com você até Sand's Santuary. – abriu a gaveta da mesa da oficina, onde continha algumas de suas anotações, tirando de lá um belo revolver. – Estou pronto.

– Sabe atirar? – Aioria perguntou surpreso. Sempre achou que Mu levava jeito só com as ferramentas...

– Responda-me, Leão, quem neste velho oeste não sabe atirar?

_**

* * *

**_

– Está tão calado hoje... Em que está pensando? Ou talvez, deveria perguntar-lhe, em quem está pensando?

Shura virou seu olhar para a bela mulher sentada majestosamente na chaise-longue iluminada pelas poucas velas acesas no quarto. Retornou seu olhar para a janela pensando se deveria dizer a ela o que estava acontecendo... Ele e Shina eram amantes há um bom tempo, mas, além disso, sentia que poderia considerá-la como uma verdadeira amiga. Talvez o fizesse bem lhe dizer sobre a conversa com Saga.

– Problemas, Shina. Problemas do passado que eu julgava esquecidos... Mas, que agora voltam com força total...

– Hmm... Quando você começa a falar enigmático desse jeito, é porque as coisas realmente estão sérias. – levantou-se, andando em direção a Shura. Pousou a bela taça de vinho que suas mãos enluvadas seguravam até então, para em seguida, abraçá-lo por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro largo do espanhol. – Sabe que eu sempre estarei disposta a escutar você, e se possível for, te ajudar.

– Eu sei que sim... – Virou-se, segurando-lhe as mãos, buscando o conforto que aquele gesto lhe proporcionava – Promete que não vai comentar isso com mais ninguém?

– Prometo.

Sentindo-se seguro, Shura abriu seu coração a Shina. Decidiu contar apenas os pontos mais importantes do acontecido, não se aprofundando muito nos fatos, mas sim, no que ele realmente sentira naquela ocasião. A batalha travada por ele mesmo, onde o Shura policial e o Shura amigo duelavam em sua mente, fazendo-o quase enlouquecer de angústia. A morte de Aioros, e a volta de seu irmão mais novo para Sand's Santuary e os seus possíveis objetivos que o levaram a retornar para esta terra.

Ao fim do discurso, Shina, que até então ouvia tudo atentamente, sentiu-se inclinada a confortá-lo:

– Lembro-me bem do caso de Aioros... Eu o entendo, Shura, realmente, deve ter sido muito difícil pra você ter feito o que fez... Mas, por outro lado, não importa o que façamos, o tempo não volta. O que está feito, está feito. Não faz sentido esse moço voltar agora, a única coisa que conseguirá, caso efetuar sua vingança, é manchar mais ainda o seu nome, além de alguns anos de prisão. Matar Saga, ou você, não trará Aioros de volta.

– Não, não trará. Mas, a vingança por si só, para muitos, é toda a recompensa que se esperava ter, não importando o que acontecerá depois. Além disso, ele não tem nada a perder. Passar alguns anos na cadeia não farão diferença...

– Você e o Saga já comunicaram o Xerife sobre isso?

– Não. Saga está tentando manter as coisas em segredo. Ele não me disse nada, mas aposto que já deve ter contratado alguém para executar Aioria.

– Será? Ele foi o Xerife de Sand's Santuary por algum tempo, difícil imaginar ele contratando os serviços de um pistoleiro...

– Quando não temos alternativas honestas, temos que partir para as desonestas. Saga não quer esperar um ataque, ele quer atacar primeiro e terminar essa batalha antes mesmo de ela começar.

– E você, o que fará?

– Não sei. Sinto que não posso permanecer de braços cruzados, mas por outro lado, falta-me toda a sorte de alternativas.

– Não se renda, Shura, por Deus, não se renda. – A voz de Shina resumiu-se a um sussurro desesperado – Lute por você, lute pela sua vida... Lute por nós!

Uma espécie de comoção tomou conta de Shura, que a abraçou fortemente, enquanto a moça afundava o rosto em seu peito. Nunca pensou que poderia ouvir isso da boca dela algum dia. Ele sabia bem que sentia algo maior do que simples desejo, porém, nunca cogitou a possibilidade de se declarar, pois, para ele, Shina era inatingível. Mas, agora, as coisas mudavam de figura. Aquela era a confirmação de que a mulher em seus braços sentia algo por ele também. Uma súbita vontade de viver inebriou seus sentidos, e ele se viu disposto a lutar. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas uma coisa era certa: Shura não se renderia tão facilmente.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: HEY \o\_

_bom aí está... agora que eu estou de férias, prometo tentar atualizar mais vezes e o, mais importante, dar um rumo definitivo pra história. espero conseguir, pois eu gosto bastante dessa fic ^^ _

_até e, como sempre, reviews sao sempre muito bem vindos!_


	5. Trapped

__

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Resumo: **[Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar...

N.A.: Eu não vou nem comentar a demora em atualizar a fic, porque, né? tá ficando repetitivo. mas, pra quem tá acompanhando (será que ainda tem alguém?), andei fazendo um planejamento (sério) dessa fic e já tenho todas as idéias concluídas, é só escrever agora. Pela minha previsão, a fic terá ao todo 13 capítulos e talvez, um epílogo. Agora chega de blablabla e vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Trapped_**

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram depois da visita a Green Ground. A última cidade antes de Sand's Santuary ficara para trás há um bom tempo e cada segundo a mais que seu cavalo corria em disparada, era um a menos para a vida de Saga, de acordo com os cálculos de Aioria. A viagem não fora tão perigosa como ele havia previsto. Ao todo, três pistoleiros o abordaram, sem contar com a Águia de Prata. Aquilo poderia tê-lo deixado cansado, porém Mu era um bom companheiro de viagem: além de ter uma boa percepção e meticulosa mira, nenhuma novidade para quem desde muito jovem aprendeu o cuidadoso oficio de ferreiro, também era amigo e conselheiro, clareando sua mente quando a raiva e a tristeza ameaçavam dominá-lo.

E assim, mais uma tarde se passava. Os dois cavalgavam lado a lado, com Aioria um pouco à frente, sempre atento a tudo, e Mu dando-lhe cobertura, com o revólver bem escondido por debaixo do casaco de brim.

– Acredito que amanhã, logo pelo amanhecer, chegaremos a Sand's Santuary. – Informou Aioria.

– Certo.

– Mu, estava pensando e acho melhor eu chegar sozinho por lá.

– Por quê?

– Porque tenho certeza que eles vão me atacar e eu não gostaria que acabasse sobrando pra você...

– Tudo bem. E o que pretende fazer quando chegar lá?

– Matá-lo. É exatamente este o motivo da minha volta.

– Mas, vai matá-lo assim, mostrando a cara para todos? Na certa vão te prender.

– Não tenho medo da prisão, Mu. Já passei por coisa muito pior.

O jovem de cabelos lavanda parecia inquieto, como se hesitasse em falar alguma coisa importante. Por fim, resolveu pronunciar-se:

– Não gostaria de compactuar com essa morte, mas não acha melhor tirá-lo da cidade para só então executá-lo?

Aioria passou a prestar mais atenção às palavras de Mu.

– Porque pensa bem, Aioria: se o Saga sabe que você está indo para lá e que está a procura dele... O homem deve estar armado até os dentes! Você não vai ter a mínima chance de atacá-lo em seu território.

Aioria sabia que Mu estava certo. A volta à Sand's Sanctuary e o acerto de contas com Saga, aquilo estava definitivamente nublando a sua racionalidade, que nunca fora mesmo o seu forte. Por quantas noites e quantos dias arquitetara aquela vingança, enquanto chorava o abandono, a morte, o desespero, a impotência, a injustiça; mas tinha que deixar isso para trás. Esses sentimentos moldaram o seu caráter, as suas convicções, o seu modo de enxergar a vida, mas agora era hora de deixá-los de lado. Muita coisa estava sendo arriscada.

– Você tem razão, Mu... Essas suas palavras deram-me uma idéia ainda melhor.

– O que está tramando, Aioria?

– Fique tranqüilo, Mu. Saiba que eu pretendo livrá-lo de tudo isso. Você não precisa me seguir para onde eu for. Fique em Sand's Santuary e apenas me deseje sorte.

Mu olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, tentando captar alguma das idéias que Aioria tinha naquele momento. Em vão. Aquele Leão Dourado sabia ser enigmático quando queria. Além de imprevisível quando menos se esperava.

Percebeu-o apertar o passo e logo presumiu o que Aioria queria. Chegar pela madrugada em Sand's Santuary não seria de todo o mal...

_**

* * *

**_

A luz de velas de um candelabro simples iluminava a leitura de Saga àquela hora da noite. Na verdade, não se importava com a pouca iluminação e nem com o livro que pegara aleatoriamente na extensa prateleira de sua biblioteca. Sentia-se cada vez mais paranóico, um exemplar de uma fera acuada frente a um predador ainda mais bravo e forte.

E como se não bastasse ainda, esforçava-se ao máximo para não revelar toda a sua preocupação a sua esposa, com quem convivia todos os dias. Não sabia dizer ao certo se ela percebera alguma alteração em seu humor, uma vez que ele sempre foi um tanto quanto melancólico. De qualquer forma, se ela notara, não lhe dissera nada a respeito, e isso o aliviava por enquanto. Pelo menos em casa não era pressionado.

Fixou o olhar na escuridão a sua frente, uma parte do cômodo em que a luz das velas não chegava, e pôs-se a pensar pela enésima vez em tudo que estava vivendo. Se pudesse voltar atrás... Surpreendia-se ao perceber como um simples erro mudara a sua vida e a de todos a sua volta que lhe eram mais queridos. Talvez, o melhor seria deixar-se levar pela situação, permitir que o irmão de Aioros tirasse sua vida. Seria justo, seria muito justo. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tudo.

Suspirou fundo, interrompendo o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não, ele não iria entregar-se tão facilmente. Sempre, em toda a sua vida, independente da situação complicada em que se encontrava, não media esforços para vencer os problemas. E daquela vez não podia ser diferente.

Súbito, um barulho na porta dos fundos o assustou, fazendo-o olhar instintivamente para aquela direção. Tudo estava muito escuro, e ele nada pôde enxergar. Tentou acalmar-se, convencendo-se de que poderia ser apenas algum animal proveniente daquela região. Porém, outro barulho, dessa vez ainda mais perto, vindo da cozinha, o fez levantar-se, derrubando a cadeira a qual estava sentado com o impulso que tomara.

Pegou o candelabro em mãos, tateando o bolso esquerdo da calça que usava, na esperança de estar armado. Mas, não estava. Depois do incidente com Aioros, há oito anos, passou a evitar andar com armas de fogo pois sentia-se desconfortável. Para seu desespero, nem mesmo uma navalha ou objeto cortante pôde encontrar nos bolsos de sua calça. Determinado, avançou com o candelabro em mãos rumo à cozinha, aos fundos da casa, seu coração pulava ruidosamente em seu peito, e ele pensou que morreria antes de descobrir quem estava invadindo sua casa.

Saiu do corredor que dava acesso a cozinha, entrando finalmente no cômodo de onde vinham os barulhos ouvidos há pouco. De repente, parou o passo assustado ao sentir o cano frio de um revólver estrategicamente apontado para sua têmpora direita. Fechou os olhos vagarosamente, apenas esperando o disparo fatal. Porém, ele nunca veio. Sentiu tirarem-lhe o candelabro de suas mãos, e pode ouvir esse mesmo alguém apagando todas as velas que ainda restavam acesas. Abriu os olhos apenas para confirmar que estava cercado de escuridão por todos os lados.

Sentiu suas mãos serem amarradas com uma corda, enquanto um pano posto sobre seus olhos cobria-lhe a visão. Foi empurrado para onde ele julgava ser a direção da porta dos fundos, e no mesmo instante, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas: sentiu a brisa noturna acariciar-lhe a face suada pelo medo.

Ouviu uma voz desconhecida, porém, extremamente familiar, próximo a seu ouvido:

– Fique quieto, Saga. Eu ainda não vou te matar.

E naquele instante, Saga soube exatamente quem viera lhe buscar no meio da madrugada...

_**

* * *

**_

O Sol já ia alto em Sand's Santuary, quando dois homens, bem vestidos e bem armados, entraram no Saloon. Se a noite as coisas pegavam fogo por lá, de dia, o clima era bem mais ameno. Serviam refeições e boa cerveja, transformando-o em um excelente lugar para passar o dia com os amigos a conversar. Esta era uma boa idéia, mas, definitivamente, estava fora dos planos daqueles dois rapazes.

Chamaram a atenção quando entraram no estabelecimento, não pela beleza, apesar de serem belos, mas sim, pelo distintivo que ambos usavam. O garçom, no mesmo instante, apressou-se em recebê-los, indicando-lhes uma mesa vazia e em local mais discreto.

Sentaram-se e ambos pediram bebidas. Um, uma gorda e cheia caneca de cerveja, e o outro, uma de vinho pela metade. Assim, puseram-se a esperar pelo terceiro indivíduo que os acompanharia naquela conversa.

– Tem certeza de que ele vem?

– Tenho. Ele não nos convidaria para um encontro, que me parecia ser tão urgente, se não pretendesse vir.

– Humpf. Não sei porquê, mas tenho a impressão de que o meu tempo seria bem melhor aproveitado se estivesse na delegacia.

A porta do Saloon foi reaberta, chamando a atenção de todos no lugar. O mesmo garçom apressou-se em recepcionar o recém-chegado, indicando a mesa onde já o esperavam há um tempo.

– Perdoem-me pelo atraso, oficiais Miro e Camus. – Cumprimentou-os com um leve aceno de cabeça.

– Tudo bem, _monsieur_ Shura. Estamos ansiosos para ouvir o que o senhor tem a nos dizer.

Shura o fitou um pouco em dúvida antes de falar a que viera. Aqueles novos policiais eram bem estranhos, em especial aquele francês, conhecido por todos como _Ice Coffin,_ por nunca aparentar medo e nem nenhum qualquer outro tipo de emoção em sua face pálida como o gelo eterno dos pólos. Shura o julgava um tipo pouco indicado a receber confiança, pois era simplesmente impossível saber o que se passava naquela cabeça coberta pelos fios azuis-petróleo. Boatos davam conta de que ele era capaz de ir até as últimas conseqüências para resolver um caso e fazer justiça naquela terra. Estranho ou não, tinha que reconhecer sua competência como investigador.

Já o outro, Miro, era mais esquentado e o fazia lembrar muito de Aioros. Os mesmos olhos brilhantes, a mesma determinação, o mesmo clamor pela justiça. Se não fossem os vários escândalos com mulheres que surgiam freqüentemente o envolvendo, com certeza, Shura depositaria maior confiança nele.

– Bem, eu não sei se essa informação já chegou aos senhores, mas o ex-oficial e xerife Saga desapareceu esta madrugada e há fortes indícios de que ele tenha sido seqüestrado.

– Sim, nós ouvimos algumas pessoas falando algo a respeito hoje de manhã. – Informou-lhe Miro.

– Fique tranqüilo, _monsieur _Shura, já demos inicio as investigações.

– Certo, mas não foi bem por este motivo que eu os chamei até aqui.

Apenas um discreto olhar foi trocado entre os dois oficiais, que logo voltaram sua atenção ao que o espanhol tinha a dizer, dando-lhe a entender para que começasse a se explicar:

– Bem, tentarei ser o mais direto possível. Vocês já ouviram falar algo sobre o caso de Aioros?

– _Oui. _O oficial que foi acusado de seqüestro por meio de uma investigação falha e confusa.

Shura espantou-se com a eficiência do francês, mas optou por não demonstrar nada. Coube a Miro fazer a pergunta que martelava na cabeça do espanhol:

– E como é que você sabe disso? – Olhou-o incrédulo.

– Quando minha família chegou aqui, lembro-me bem das pessoas comentando sobre um oficial que havia seqüestrado um bebe recém-nascido. Fiquei intrigado com o caso, e assim que me tornei oficial, resolvi estudá-lo e cheguei a esta conclusão. – Respondeu-lhes com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre.

– Bom que vocês já estejam a par do assunto. O que venho lhes pedir é na verdade um favor. Relutei muito, mas acho que os acontecimentos que se sucederam pela madrugada decidiram por mim. Saga está desaparecido, e acho que só há um jeito de salvá-lo: – alternou seu olhar entre os dois rapazes, procurando captar qualquer tipo de reação – reabrir o processo e recomeçar as investigações. Mas, dessa vez, é necessário que se vá até o final. É imprescindível que as investigações só sejam encerradas quando se chegar a verdade, seja ela qual for.

Um silêncio carregado de expectativa tomou conta dos três. Shura os olhava esperando por uma resposta a sua proposta, até que finalmente ela veio:

– Quer que nós investiguemos sobre um fato que ocorreu há oito anos? É impossível! – Miro respondeu.

– Quanto tempo nós teremos? – Ignorando o comentário do amigo, Camus perguntou ao espanhol.

– Infelizmente, o tempo também é curto. Lembrem-se de que é provável que Saga esteja em poder de pistoleiros, e vocês sabem, tão bem quanto eu, que essa gente pode ser cruel e imprevisível. Mas, quero que saibam que estou disposto a lhes ajudar nessa investigação.

Miro estava indignado. Aquele cara, além de, praticamente, intimá-los a cuidar de um caso complicado e que ocorrera há tanto tempo, também lhes pedia pressa? Onde aquele mundo iria parar? Observou o amigo que parecia pensar na proposta, e teve medo. Camus era imprevisível e seria melhor terminar tudo aquilo antes que...

– Está bem, _monsieur_ Shura. Aceitamos o desafio.

... ele tivesse alguma idéia "brilhante".

Tarde demais. Olhou-o num misto de espanto e fúria, enquanto o espanhol despedia-se deles, trocando algumas últimas palavras, que não importavam a Miro naquele momento. A única coisa que importava era descarregar sua pistola em Camus. Observou o amigo virar a taça de vinho calmamente, e pensou que ele deveria deixá-lo ter um último momento de prazer antes de morrer...

– Seu maluco! Como é que você aceitou a proposta daquele outro maluco? Tem idéia da encrenca em que você nos meteu? E nós nem falamos nada pro Xerife ainda!

– Tenho certeza que ele não vai se zangar.

– Ah, você diz isso porque nunca viu ele bravo!

– Acalme-se, _mon ami. _Sei o que estou fazendo.

– Ah, sabe! Claro que sabe! Aposto que esse vinho deve ter subido antes da hora pra sua cabeça, afogando todos os seus poucos miolos!

Camus virou-se com aquele olhar mortal, que fazia até o mais mal-encarado cowboy tremer nas bases e disse-lhe numa calma frieza:

– Miro. Eu sou um oficial e estou disposto a sempre descobrir a verdade e dar o meu melhor em todos os casos que aceito. Você tem razão, as coisas não serão fáceis. Mas, acredite, será recompensador se conseguirmos. Agora guarde as suas armas e vamos até o cartório de registros. – Ordenou, levantando-se.

–"Cartório de registros"? Fazer o quê?– Miro indagou claramente confuso. Mas que diabos uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

– Procurar pelo registro de nascimento de Saori Kido, a menina que Aioros teria supostamente seqüestrado...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Notas Finais: **Está aí. Esse capítulo é meio de transição, o mistério principal tá começando a ser abordado. Só posso dizer que o bicho vai pegar mais pra frente. Se tudo der certo, espero atualizar a fic ainda até o final de semana, já que os próximos capítulos estão prontos, é só revisar. _

_**Maia Sorovar**, desculpe por não ter te respondido antes. Mas, viu, fique tranqüila! coincidencias acontecem mesmo. E interessante fazer uma fic no velho oeste com o shun! começa logo essa fic porque eu quero ler, heheh._

_**Leo No Nina: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Pra ser sincera, não gosto muito da minha narrativa. Mas também pode ser pelo fato de eu ser virginiana e sempre achar defeitos em tudo. Prometo que vou dar a atenção que essa fic merece e atualizá-la com mais freqüencia. _

Acho que nem preciso dizer, mas só pra lembrar: reviews são sempre muito bem-vindos.

até o/


	6. Turn

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo._

_**Resumo:** [Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar..._

_**N.A.:** Como prometido, a atualização! acho que nunca atualizei tão rapidamente uma fic como agora, rs..._

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Turn**_

* * *

Acordou, mas preferiu continuar de olhos fechados. Ele estava deitado e suas mãos ainda estavam presas pela corda, mas onde ele poderia estar? Além disso, sentia um pano sobre seus olhos, indicando-lhe que de nada adiantaria abri-los. Decidido a se localizar, levantou as mãos presas e com dificuldade tirou o tecido que lhe cobria a visão.

Assim que pôde abrir os olhos, tentou identificar onde estava, mas foi em vão. Parecia-lhe estar no quarto de uma cabana bem simples. Apenas uma cama, onde ele estava deitado, e uma pequena cômoda, com um jarro de água compunham a mobília do lugar. A janela, um pouco acima da cama, estava parcialmente aberta, possibilitando uma pequena iluminação. Procurou por mais alguma alma viva ali dentro do cômodo, mas estava sozinho. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade, enquanto sentia sua cabeça latejar como nunca, fazendo-o lembrar-se da pancada que tomara ali. Pensou em chamar por alguém ou simplesmente levantar-se e ir até a porta, embora ele próprio acreditasse que ela só poderia estar trancada.

Porém, uma voz dentro de si mesmo avisou-lhe que talvez, na situação de plena desvantagem em que se encontrava, não seria apropriado tomar certas atitudes. Em toda a sua vida caçou bandidos e os prendeu. Agora, ele era a caça, preso naquele lugar que lhe era desconhecido.

_**

* * *

**_

– Sabe se ele já acordou?

– Não. Pelo menos da última vez em que eu fui vê-lo, ainda estava desacordado. Aquela pancada o deixou nocauteado.

– Então o deixe lá. Quero que ele esteja bem acordado quando for morrer.

– Mu ajoelhou-se próximo a Aioria, enquanto este montava uma pequena fogueira com alguns gravetos encontrados ali por perto.

– Terá mesmo coragem de matá-lo?

–E por que não teria? Já matei tantos malfeitores...

–Eu sei, mas é diferente. Saga não me parece ser uma má pessoa, ele só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Além disso, ele tem esposa, família, terá coragem de tirar a vida dele?

– Ah, lá vem você com todas essas sentimentalidades! _**– **_Levantou-se irritado – O meu irmão também era um homem bom, e nem por isso este maldito hesitou em matá-lo! Ele não merece nenhuma compaixão!

– Mas, Aioria pense bem! Saga tem filhos, que ficarão órfãos, caso ele morra. Você não teme que daqui há alguns anos, estes garotos venham atrás de você para vingar a morte do pai? Entenda, isto é um círculo vicioso!

– Eu não tenho medo de morrer, Mu. Sinto pelos filhos dele e pela esposa, mas cada um colhe o que planta.

– Mu olhou para Aioria como se o avaliasse. Conhecia-o bem para saber que o amigo não era o coração de pedra que ele sempre fazia questão de demonstrar ser. Talvez, se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de outra forma...

– Eu já lhe disse Mu, você não precisa ficar aqui, pode ir embora a hora que quiser, porque sei que não concorda nem um pouco com isso.

Mu ficou em silêncio apenas observando a pequena chama ganhar vida nos gravetos dispostos de forma desordenada. Sim, ele sabia que poderia ir a hora que quisesse, mas algo o alertava para não deixar Aioria sozinho, um pressentimento que vinha não sabia de onde e nem do porquê.

– Sim, pretendo partir logo.

Aioria não pode ouvir a voz baixa de Mu, abafada pelo barulho dos gravetos crepitando, pois já estava andando pelos arredores daquela pequena cabana localizada, literalmente, no meio do nada. Ele a usava como abrigo vez ou outra, daí o motivo de trazer Saga para lá.

Em uma pequena cratera, provavelmente provocada pela erosão do solo, pode encontrar vários pequenos gravetos e alguns galhos de árvore, que serviriam para a fogueira que seria acesa de noite, tanto para iluminar, quanto para esquentar, uma vez que as noites no deserto eram frias, contrastando com o clima quente que dominava boa parte dos dias.

Abaixou-se juntando alguns dos galhos, quando ouviu passos e já bem próximos de si. Esperou chegarem mais perto com o objetivo de pegar o dono daqueles passos de surpresa. Quando achou que já era o momento certo, virou-se com a arma pronta para atirar mirando na sua suposta ameaça. Porém, deu de cara com a paisagem seca e contorcida do deserto. _"Não é possível, só me faltava estar vendo miragens"._

Ainda um pouco desconfiado, retornou para a sua tarefa. No mesmo instante, uma sombra cobria-lhe o campo de visão. Levantou os olhos, dando de cara com um par de botas femininas e uma saia de um tecido azul marinho que as cobria parcialmente. _"Botas femininas? Saia?"_, pensou enquanto guiava seu olhar para cima. Tentou ver o rosto da moça, mas este estava escurecido devido ao fato de ela estar de costas para a claridade do sol.

Rapidamente, uma arma foi posta em sua testa, e ele logo suspeitou de quem aquela silhueta pertencia. O som de sua voz ecoou, confirmando seus pensamentos:

– Deveria estar mais alerta, Leão Dourado. Na próxima vez, posso não ser tão complacente com você.

Aioria levantou-se lentamente, sendo acompanhado pelo cano da pistola que em nenhum momento abandonou a direção de sua testa. Estando na mesma altura que ela, pode vislumbrar os belos olhos azuis novamente. Ele nunca admitiria que sentira falta deles.

– Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que você é bem esperta, Águia de Prata. – Fez questão de frisar bem as últimas palavras, mostrando-lhe que já sabia seu codinome.

– Então descobriu como todos me conhecem? Hmm, devo parabenizá-lo?

– Não, mas eu agradeceria se você abaixasse essa arma...

– Só se você me disser se o Saga ainda está vivo.

– Ah, então veio atrás do seu "patrão"? Acha que vou deixar você resgatá-lo?

– Não, eu não vim atrás do Saga. E nem penso em resgatá-lo ainda. Vim porque tenho informações que podem ser importantes para você.

– Que tipo de informações?

– Informações que envolvem seu falecido irmão e o crime que ele cometeu.

– Meu irmão não cometeu crime nenhum!

– Não é o que todo mundo diz...

– Pois meça a suas palavras antes de tocar no nome do meu irmão! – Aioria gritou furioso, fazendo Marin dar dois passos para trás, mesmo estando armada e com pleno controle da situação.

– Ei, acalme-se! Não foi minha intenção lhe ofender...

– Fale logo o que você tem a dizer e dê o fora!

Marin suspirou resignada, guardando a arma em um coldre posto em sua perna, arrumando o vestido logo depois. Ele realmente estava furioso e seria sensato conversar de igual para igual, sem armas.

– Pois bem, tenho novidades vindas diretamente de Sand's Santuary. O caso do seu irmão está sendo revisto e novas investigações estão sendo feitas. Pelo o que aparenta, dessa vez, a verdade virá a tona, seja ela qual for.

Aioria a olhou incrédulo. – Tem certeza do que está dizendo?

– Tenho.

– E como é que você sabe?

– Tenho minhas fontes. Acredite, Aioria, sei de quase tudo que acontece em Sand's Santuary, inclusive, de todo o seu passado e as suas reais intenções, embora estas não sejam mais segredo pra ninguém.

O Leão Dourado estreitou os olhos perante a afirmação. Ela sabia seu nome, sabia do seu passado e parecia não estar mentindo, pois ostentava um semblante sério. Era melhor ter cuidado com aquela mulher.

– Está certo, agradeço pelas informações.

– Não precisa agradecer. Eu só quero saber agora se você fará bom uso delas...

– Refere-se a quê, exatamente?

– Ora, cowboy, o que lhe sobra na munição, falta-lhe nos miolos! Você não precisa mais matar Saga. Apenas espere o resultado das investigações... Você não quer provar a todos que o seu irmão é inocente? Pois então, mantendo Saga aqui, você estará com a vantagem. Além disso, a punição para o crime de seqüestro é bem menor do que pro crime de assassinato.

Aioria ficou em silêncio, considerando aquelas palavras. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, era uma boa estratégia.

– A policia já está procurando por ele?

– Não. Eles sabem bem que ele está com você. Acreditam que o fato de você tê-lo seqüestrado revela que não tem a intenção de matá-lo por enquanto. É exatamente nesse tempo que eles acreditam que conseguirão chegar à verdade.

– E se eles resolverem vir atrás de mim? E se isto que está me dizendo for apenas uma armadilha? – Perguntou desconfiado. Por que aquela mulher que já tentara matá-lo estava ajudando-lhe agora? Seu bom senso dizia para não lhe dar atenção, mas seu coração dizia para acreditar nela. Céus, ele ainda iria enlouquecer com essa história!

Marin suspirou, realmente, não tinha como tirar a razão de Aioria ao desconfiar dela:

– Olha, eu sei que o nosso primeiro encontro não foi dos mais amigáveis, mas entenda, as circunstâncias eram totalmente diferentes!

– Ah, claro, vai me dizer que não pretende mais me matar?

– Eu serei sincera com você, eu não só pretendo, como ainda vou te matar. – Frisou as últimas palavras, mais para tentar se convencer disso do que para ameaçá-lo. – Esta é a missão que eu recebi e eu não vou deixar de cumpri-la. Mas, por enquanto, dada a situação, proponho uma trégua. O que acha?

– Acho que, apesar do seu gênio de cão, você é sincera. – Ponderou por alguns instantes - Tudo bem, aceito a trégua.

_**

* * *

**_

Soterrados por papéis de vários tipos de registros, Miro e Camus procuravam o tão valioso papel. Depois de quase três horas de procura, eis que finalmente o registro de Saori Kido é encontrado.

– Camus, vem ver se é esse aqui! – Miro chama o companheiro, debaixo de pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis.

– Miro, que bagunça você fez! Vai ter de arrumar tudo antes de irmos embora!

– Tá, tá bom, eu arrumo. Mas, olha só, eu acho que é esse aqui – Estendeu-lhe o papel dobrado.

Camus passou os olhos rapidamente pelo registro, afinal, as investigações estavam ocorrendo às escuras e eles não poderiam perder muito tempo ali. Um leve sorriso de satisfação adornou-lhe a face ao encontrar exatamente o que esperava.

– _Oui, _é exatamente este. Fez um bom trabalho, _enfant._

– Humpf, devo-lhe agradecer pelo "bom trabalho" ou pelo "_enfant"_? – Deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. Porém, já estava se acostumando a ser chamado por diversos nomes em francês.

– Pelo bom trabalho. Agora, ajude-me a arrumar estes papéis para irmos embora o mais rápido possível. Podemos começar as investigações.

_**

* * *

**_Acha mesmo que é prudente fazer isso?

–

– Sim. Se você mandar uma mensagem até a policia, dizendo-lhes que pretende manter a vida de Saga intacta enquanto as investigações não terminam, eles vão empenhar-se muito mais nisto. E dentro de algumas semanas, tudo já estará resolvido.

– É uma boa idéia, Aioria.

Já era tarde da noite e um pequeno lampião iluminava o pequeno cômodo da cabana. Havia uma espécie de estante, próxima a janela do lugar, onde Aioria depositara suas armas, munições e bagagens. Um sofá de couro marrom completava a mobília, dando àquela parte do ambiente, ares de sala. A porta rústica de madeira, a essa hora devidamente fechada, com trancas e troncos postos nos suportes de contenção, separava a sala, já apresentada, e a cozinha, que continha apenas uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. Mu, Aioria e Marin estavam reunidos ali, numa espécie de conferência, para armar as próximas estratégias e fazer o maior bom uso possível de todas as informações que a Águia lhes trouxera.

"_Sim, tenho que admitir que é uma excelente idéia. Ela realmente é bem astuta. Se não quisesse me matar eu poderia até mesmo lhe agradecer. Mas, peraí, não estamos de trégua?"_

– Aioria? Ouviu o que o seu amigo disse? – Marin perguntou, tentando tirá-lo do mundo de pensamentos em que ele se encontrava.

– Sim, ouvi. – Respondeu, perguntando-se mentalmente se Mu havia lhe dito mais alguma coisa. – Bem, mas quem poderia fazer as vezes de mensageiro?

Mu e Marin entreolharam-se. Conheciam-se a poucas horas, mas ambos sabiam desde já, que não era prudente deixar Aioria sozinho naquela cabana junto de Saga. O Leão era impulsivo, e podia matá-lo a qualquer instante, mandando todos os planos por água a baixo. Um iria e o outro ficaria ali. Simples assim.

– Eu vou. – Mu respondeu por fim.

– Certo. Será melhor assim, Mu. Não quero trazer-lhe mais problemas. – disse-lhe Aioria com o semblante claramente aliviado pela escolha do amigo. Mu era esperto e saberia se virar sozinho em Sand's Santuary.

Mas, ao virar seus olhos para a ruiva sentada ali a sua frente, sentiu seu sangue gelar. Por Deus, quantos dias ele teria que passar com aquela maluca? Mesmo que estivessem em trégua, ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que ela, de uma hora para outra, resolvera ajudar sem querer nada em troca. E se ela estivesse tramando resgatar Saga, e assim que Mu colocasse os pés para fora daquela cabana, eles o apunhalariam pelas costas? Definitivamente, estava saindo de uma enrascada para entrar em outra.

Ele queria matar Saga e Marin queria matá-lo. Os três viveriam muito felizes pelos próximos dias, brincando de cão, gato e rato.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.: **aí está, capítulo prometido, capítulo postado! eu, particularmente, gostei bastante da conversa entre o aioria e a marin. estava tendo algumas dificuldades em escrevê-la sem deixá-la OOC, mas acho que estou conseguindo na medida do possível. ela sempre me passou a impressão de ser muito calma, mas nem por isso muito boazinha. e a química entre os dois personagens é incrível. eu nem preciso me esforçar muito [/convencida]_

_hauahuahuahauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauahuaha_

_Agradecimentos especiais à Mah, Leo no Nina e Luciana. Espero que gostem desse capítulo! __Agradecimentos também à quem lê e não comenta... no entanto, eu adoraria saber o que vocês estão pensando da história._

_Quanto à próxima atualização, acho que só em maio. a partir de segunda começa a temporada de provas na faculdade e eu não vou ter tempo nem de respirar direito... espero que me entendam._

_Beijos e até o/_


	7. Assistance

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. _

**Resumo: **_[Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar... _

_**Nota no final do capítulo. Por favor, leiam depois. Obrigada.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Assistance**_

* * *

O Sol ainda mostrava os primeiros raios da manhã, quando saiu de casa em direção ao trabalho: a delegacia, um lugar temido pelos bandidos e admirado pelos vários habitantes de bem do local. Todos o conheciam por ali e, enquanto caminhava pela Rua Principal, recebia freqüentes cumprimentos. Alguns mais calorosos, parabenizando-o por uma boa performance em algum caso mais complicado, e outros mais discretos, que se faziam presentes apenas por leves acenos de cabeça, estes geralmente, vindos de belas moças.

Avistou o prédio bem no centro da cidade. Ao que parecia, como sempre, seria o primeiro a chegar por ali. Não culpava seus oficiais uma vez que, nos últimos dias, empenhavam-se com afinco a resolver um caso difícil, discreto e que necessitava pressa. Ele próprio também gostaria de estar ajudando mais, porém, no Oeste os problemas eram vários, enquanto eram poucos os dispostos a resolvê-los.

Tirou um molho de chaves de dentro do casaco marrom de brim, abrindo as várias trancas colocadas na porta. Era essencial que a delegacia estivesse sempre vigiada de dia, e de noite, muito bem trancada, pois alguns bandidos perigosos cumpriam suas penas ali.

Depois de alguns instantes, finalmente, pode abrir a porta. Guardou o molho novamente debaixo do casaco, e enquanto se encaminhava para sua mesa, notou um pequeno papel no chão de madeira. Olhou para os lados, desconfiado, mas tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem.

Abaixou-se pegando o papel entre as mãos, para lê-lo em sua mesa. Já sentado, tirou as duas armas que sempre levava consigo, colocando-as em cima da mesa, e finalmente resolveu averiguar do que se tratava aquele papel. Era um envelope que não continha remetente, mas havia um destinatário: _Xerife Aldebaram. _

Abriu-o, retirando de lá um papel que, ao que tudo indicava, era uma mensagem para ele. Começou a ler silenciosamente o conteúdo escrito no papel.

_Xerife Aldebaram, de Sand's Santuary_

_Chegou aos meus ouvidos a informação de que o senhor e seus homens reabriram as investigações do caso de Aioros, ocorrido há oito anos. Pois bem, mando-lhe esta mensagem com o objetivo de comunicar-lhe oficialmente, por assim dizer, que eu, Leão Dourado, estou com Saga. _

_Não há motivos para preocupações, pois ele está vivo e eu não pretendo matá-lo. Ainda. Achei mais prudente esperar o resultado das investigações, que desta vez, espero que sejam conduzidas de forma mais competente. Porém, tenho minhas exigências: não quero que ninguém venha procurar-me. Quando for o momento certo, Saga reaparecerá. E outra, já disse e repito, espero que desta vez as investigações cheguem ao seu objetivo primordial: a verdade, seja ela qual for._

_Sem mais_

_Leão Dourado._

Aldebaram levantou os olhos do papel num misto de alívio e preocupação. Saga ainda estava vivo. Mas, estava em poder de Aioria.

Guardou a carta cuidadosamente em um dos bolsos de seu casaco. Mal podia esperar a chegada de Camus e Miro para lhes mostrar a novidade.

* * *

**_– _**Acha que deu tudo certo por lá?

**_– _**Acho. Mu é esperto e não vai se meter em encrencas tão facilmente.

**_– _**Você já foi falar com Saga hoje?

**_– _**Já. Fique tranqüila, ele está bem.

**_– _**Por que não o deixa sair de lá um pouco? Saga não vai fugir.

**_– _**Como é que você tem certeza?

**_– _**Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sei reconhecer uma pessoa de bem quando a vejo. E Saga é uma delas. Repito, ele não vai fugir.

**_– _**Tá, penso nisso depois. – Aioria sorriu de lado antes de fazer uma pergunta, no mínimo ousada, a Marin – Então... É por isso que está me ajudando?

**_– _**O que disse? – A Águia o olhou, confusa. Será que ela havia dito algo que não devia?

**_– _**Perguntei se está me ajudando porque reconheceu que sou um cara de bem... – Aioria também a fitou, sustentando o olhar azul nos seus verdes.

Ambos estavam sentados na varanda da pequena cabana após Marin ter dito que havia ouvido barulhos estranhos durante a noite. Aioria disse-lhe que poderia ser um animal, mas levando-se em conta que estavam no Oeste, no meio do nada, todo o cuidado era pouco. Assim que tomaram o desjejum, sentaram-se em duas cadeiras de palha, simples e confortáveis, postas de frente para a vista do deserto texano. O Sol já estava começando a ficar alto, e Marin achou que fosse exatamente esse o motivo de um calor repentino que lhe subiu pelo corpo, deixando-a corada pelo olhar de Aioria.

Desviou os olhos, claramente irritada, endireitando-se e voltando a fitar a paisagem retorcida do lugar. – Estou ajudando você porque achei sua causa justa.

**_– _**E então por que tentou me matar há poucos dias?

**_– _**Porque eu fui contratada para isso.

**_– _**Mas se foi contratada para me matar, por que está me ajudando? – Aioria estava tentando encurralá-la, e segundo o visível desconforto da ruiva, estava conseguindo o que queria.

**_– _**Ora, porque eu quero. E pare de me fazer perguntas! – Respondeu deixando de lado o tom sempre irônico, preferindo dessa vez, alterar a voz para se impor.

**_– _**Está bem, você venceu! – segurando o riso, levantou as mãos dando a entender que estava se rendendo. A verdade é que estava encantado por vê-la nervosa. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bela. – Sabe, você não devia ser a Águia de Prata, mas sim a Águia Indomável.

**_– _**Que nome ridículo.

**_– _**Combina com você.

**_– _**Está me chamando de ridícula? – Virou-se novamente para ele, irritada pelo fato de não conseguir terminar aquela conversa.

**_– _**Não. Estou te chamando de indomável. – Mais uma vez aquele maldito sorriso (isto na opinião de Marin) adornava a face de Aioria, fazendo-a corar.

Desviou o olhar, lembrando-se inevitavelmente de seu passado – Pois eu prefiro Águia de Prata. Me traz boas lembranças...

**_– _**Entendo. – Tirou o sorriso da face. Não caia bem para o clima pesado que se instaurou. – Não sei se você vai me responder, mas por que faz isso?

**_– _**É uma história longa…

**_– _**Ora, conte-me então! Você sabe tudo sobre mim e eu nem ao menos sei seu nome. Estamos em trégua, não estamos? Então, acho que é esse o momento de nos aproximarmos mais... – deu-se conta do que estava falando, e tentou corrigir o mais rápido possível – Como amigos!

Marin riu brevemente. – É, você está certo... Mas, sabe o motivo que me leva a fazer isso não é nada de extraordinário, ou nobre. Quando você se encontra sem expectativas, tem que se agarrar àquilo que faz de melhor. Meu pai treinava tiro ao alvo e eu desde pequena aprendi a atirar. Quando minha mãe morreu, três anos após a morte do meu pai, eu tive que arranjar um jeito de sobreviver. E foi esse o que eu encontrei. Não é algo bonito e nem nobre, mas é a minha vida.

Aioria estava sem palavras após o discurso de Marin. Não pensou que ela realmente lhe contaria algo tão íntimo assim. De qualquer forma, sentia-se importante, pois afinal, ela lhe confiara o seu passado. Isto tinha que significar alguma coisa, não? Além disso, por algum motivo desconhecido, um sentimento de admiração por aquela mulher corajosa e forte crescia cada vez mais em seu interior.

**_– _**Fique tranqüila, seu segredo estará a salvo comigo.

**_– _**Sinceramente, não ligo pra isso. Não quero esconder meu passado, pois foi e sempre será a melhor parte da minha vida. Quero que ele sempre viva em minhas lembranças e a cada vez que alguém disser o meu codinome, Águia de Prata.

**_– _**Falando nisso, você não me disse seu nome e nem o porquê de usar esse codinome...

**_– _**Chega por hoje, Leão. – Levantou-se da cadeira, dando por encerrada a conversa. – Outro dia conversamos mais sobre isso, sim? Vou levar o desjejum ao Saga. – Entrou dentro da cabana, deixando um Aioria confuso do lado de fora. Eles teriam outra conversa. E teriam outro dia juntos. E desde quando ele passou a ficar feliz com essa possibilidade?

* * *

Sentou-se novamente na cama desarrumada, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e a cabeça nas mãos. Esfregou o rosto repetidamente, tentando manter sua sanidade intacta após quase dois dias naquele lugar e em poder do homem que faria de tudo para ter sua cabeça servida numa bandeja de prata.

Porém, não era o medo o que mais lhe afligia. Tendo ocupado o carga de Xerife de uma cidade como aquela, não era como se ele nunca houvesse se deparado com situações de medo. O que estava lhe matando era o tédio e as saudades dos que havia deixado em Sand's Santuary. No dia anterior quase de noite, Marin, a moça que ele próprio havia contratado para dar cabo da vida de Aioria, foi vê-lo. Conversaram pouco, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Trouxera-lhe noticias de seus dois filhos e de sua esposa. Eles estavam bem, mas muito preocupados. Deus, como sentia saudades de sua família.

Ao final, ela lhe prometera que falaria com Aioria para não mantê-lo todo o tempo ali no quarto, pois este era quente e abafado. Porém, isto não era tão importante para Saga. Só pelo fato de ela ter acalmado seu coração com noticias de sua família, teria sua gratidão para o resto de sua vida.

Batidas na porta interromperam o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Olhou em direção a saída do quarto, vendo Marin entrar no cômodo.

**_– _**Tenho boas notícias, Saga. Venha, hoje você vai tomar o seu desjejum fora deste quarto.

Saga a encarou incrédulo. – Você conseguiu convencer Aioria?

**_– _**Ainda não. Mas isso não faz diferença. Venha comigo!

Coube ao ex-Xerife seguir a bela ruiva até a cozinha.

* * *

Miro relia o bilhete pela nona vez desde que o vira. Nunca, em seus 3 anos como oficial de Sand's Sanctuary, havia visto um caso como aquele. Bandidos eram bandidos e, em nenhuma hipótese, deveriam manter contato com a polícia. Não os que davam valor a sua liberdade, pelo menos. Então que diabos aquele Leão Dourado pretendia?

**_–_** Xerife, isso não faz o menor sentido.

**_–_** De fato, não estamos acostumados com esse tipo de contato por parte dos criminosos, Miro. Não é como se eles se importassem com a vida de pessoas inocentes e muito menos com as investigações da polícia. Mas devo-lhes alertar que este caso não é como os outros. O Leão Dourado não age por ambição, mas sim por justiça. Talvez, ainda vejamos outros fatos curiosos no decorrer desse caso.

Silêncio. Aldebaram passou a observá-lo. Tinha orgulho de seus oficiais, não podia negar. Eram ambos muito jovens e desde cedo, bastante determinados, o que intimidava os criminosos do local. Confiava plenamente na capacidade de ambos, mas não pode deixar de notar uma leve tensão naquela manhã, com a chegada daquele bilhete. Era como se, de repente, os dois realmente houvessem percebido que aquele era o caso de suas vidas e que, dada a sua importância, seria o mais difícil.

Súbito, as portas da delegacia se abriram, revelando Shura. Miro tentou disfarçar a cara de insatisfação que tinha toda vez que o via, enquanto Aldebaram levantava-se de sua cadeira, indo cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

**_– _**Olá Shura! Como vai?

**_– _**Bem, na medida do possível. E o senhor Xerife, como vai? _**– **_Disse-lhe sorrindo. Não ia com a cara dos novos oficiais, mas em compensação, sentia grande simpatia por Aldebaram. O sujeito era grande e corpulento, o que desde já impunha respeito aos bandidos e os fazia pensar duas vezes antes de aprontar. Além disso, ele era muito astuto e inteligente, tornando-o, sem dúvida alguma, o Xerife perfeito para Sand's Santuary.

**_– _**Sim, está tudo bem. Veio ver como anda as investigações?

**_– _**Sim. Além disso, tenho uma informação para seus oficiais que, por algum motivo, esqueci-me de dizer-lhes na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

**_– _**Certo, fique a vontade. Miro, leve-o até a seção de arquivos e lá vocês poderão conversar tranqüilos.

**_– _**Claro, Xerife _**–**_ Miro tentava manter a calma. Para o bem daquele espanhol, ele realmente esperava que a informação fosse proveitosa para as investigações. _**– **_Acompanhe-me.

Ambos andaram por um longo corredor até a última porta deste. Abriram, encontrando Camus com uma lupa examinando um dos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. Assim que o viu, o francês levantou indo cumprimentar Shura polidamente.

**_– _**Camus, o Shura disse que tem uma informação importante para nós...

_**– **Oui,_ sente-se por favor. – Indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras que estavam de frente à mesa. Shura sentou-se em uma, e Miro na outra.

**_– _**Bem, serei direto. Há um fato sobre este caso que somente eu e Saga sabemos, portanto é algo estritamente confidencial. Havia uma testemunha. Uma pessoa que sabia exatamente tudo o que ocorreu com Aioros.

Miro e Camus trocaram olhares surpresos. – Uma testemunha? Posso saber como foi que você esqueceu de mencionar algo tão importante assim? – Alfinetou Miro.

**_– _**Espere, Miro. Por que é que a testemunha não é citada em nenhum ponto do processo? – Camus perguntou desconfiado.

Shura suspirou antes de responder – Porque nós não conseguimos o seu depoimento. Ela se recusou a dizer o que sabia, e quando nós fomos tentar convencê-la novamente, descobrimos que havia sumido misteriosamente.

**_– _**Ah, eu sabia que as coisas estavam sendo muito fáceis. – Ironizou.

O espanhol olhou para os dois oficiais e então continuou. – Bem, ela sumiu, sim, mas andei investigando por fora, e descobri que _ele_ está aqui, em Sand's Santuary, com um nome e passado falsos.

**_– _**Ele? É um homem, então? – Miro indagou apenas para confirmar a informação.

**_–_** Exato.

**_– _**E sabe o motivo de ele ter sumido de repente?

**_– _**Deixou uma carta para Saga, dizendo que havia gente muito poderosa envolvida no assunto e que estava sendo ameaçado por isso. Querendo ou não, ele nos deixou uma pista importante, mas tivemos que descartá-la. – Completou, visivelmente amargurado.

**_– _**E quanto tempo faz que ele voltou para cá? – Camus perguntou, e Miro forçou-se a prestar atenção, já acompanhando o raciocínio do amigo.

**_– _**Eu não sei ao certo, mas acredito que por volta de 3 ou 4 anos atrás.

**_– _**Legal! Acho que teremos que fazer mais uma visita ao cartório de registros, não é _mon ami_ Camus? – Miro disse encostando-se no espaldar da cadeira e cruzando os braços. Teria que enfrentar mais uma pilha de papéis, poeira e teias de aranha... Essa vida era realmente ingrata!

* * *

O Sol se punha no Oeste acompanhado de uma leve brisa fria que já anunciava a noite. A paisagem era tranqüila e reconfortante, contrastando com o interior da pequena cabana:

**_– _**Não me interessa o motivo! Eu não dei ordens para tirá-lo de lá!

**_– _**Ah, Leão, me poupe do seu autoritarismo!

**_– _**Autoritarismo? Eu não sei se você está lembrada, mas ainda sou eu que estou no controle, você chegou depois, e querendo ou não, terá que levar em conta o que eu digo!

**_– _**Pois saiba, que a partir de hoje, Saga terá livre acesso a todos os cômodos dessa casa, enquanto você estiver fora procurando lenha.

**_– _**Por que você o defende assim? Vai me dizer que se apaixonou?

Marin, que estava de costas até então, virou-se rápida com a mão erguida em direção à face bronzeada de Aioria. Porém, este percebeu o que ela faria antes, e segurou-lhe a mão. A Águia tentava desvencilhar-se, mas ela bem sabia que era inútil. Aioria era muito forte. Passou então a encará-lo, desejando que todo o seu ódio transbordasse pelas íris azuis que o fitavam naquele instante. Poderia dizer-lhe milhões de impropérios. Poderia gritar e acabar com sua voz. Poderia, até mesmo, levantar o joelho rumo a uma parte bem sensível do corpo de Aioria. Mas, ao invés disso, ela preferiu ir pelo caminho frio e cruel do sarcasmo:

**_– _**Por que me pergunta isso? Está com ciúmes? – Sorriu de canto, apenas esperando a reação dele para poder declarar-se como vencedora daquele embate.

Aioria a soltou com violência, os olhos e as faces em chamas. E ainda pensou que poderiam ter uma convivência pacifica! Como se aquela mulher era o próprio demônio de saias?

Pensou em dizer-lhe algo, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Inexplicavelmente, ele não conseguia dizer "não". Parecia tão fácil, mas era impossível. Será que estava sentindo ciúmes dela? Confuso e sem palavras, virou-lhe as costas, saindo pela porta da cabana.

Marin, ao vê-lo sair de lá transtornado, não pode esconder o furtivo sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. Adorava deixar as pessoas sem palavras, sem qualquer chance de reação. Mas, afinal, era só por isso que ela sorria mesmo? Então por que suas pernas a guiavam para fora dali, seguindo-o? Céus, alguma coisa estava estranha por ali!

Encontrou-o um pouco mais a frente da cabana. Ele estava parado, como se prestasse atenção em alguma coisa. A escuridão da noite caía cada vez mais, porém, ela poderia jurar que ele segurava uma arma na mão direita. Desconfianda do que poderia estar acontecendo, abaixou-se alcançado a pistola negra, amarrada no coldre em sua bela bota de couro branco.

Passou a andar na direção de Aioria, olhando para os lados a fim de tentar descobrir o que realmente se passava por ali. Ele virou-se brevemente, dando a entender que já havia percebido sua presença. Porém, antes que chegasse até o rapaz, um barulho de disparo fez-se ouvir, seguido de um relincho de cavalo.

Ambos voltaram seu olhar para aquela direção tentando decifrar algum vulto em meio a escuridão. Mas, foi inútil. Aioria passou a caminhar a passos lentos e cautelosos para o lado esquerdo da cabana, a fim de encontrar o autor dos disparos. Marin foi atrás. Assim que ele a percebeu andando atrás de si, disse-lhe baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse:

**_– _**Entre para a cabana. Não pedi você para me seguir.

**_– _**Não pediu mesmo. Eu estou seguindo porque quero.

Aioria bufou irritado e calou-se. Não era a hora mais adequada de se iniciar uma discussão. Continuaram andando lenta e silenciosamente, as armas devidamente engatilhadas e postas em seus punhos. Chegaram ao fim da parede, e Aioria preparava-se para virar e pegar o intruso de surpresa. Porém, o intruso surpreendeu mais. E primeiro. Um vulto em cima de um cavalo, a quase dois metros deles, atirou, acertando o peito de Aioria, exatamente no lado esquerdo...

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N.A.: bom, eu não gostaria de ter que falar sobre isso, mas vá lá: dias atrás, estava "explorando" o meu perfil aqui no FFnet e decidi entrar na parte do ? Traffic. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao constatar que essa história tem quase 1000 page views e apenas 22 reviews. O capítulo passado, por exemplo, teve 157 page views e apenas 3 reviews. Isso me desanimou bastante, pra falar a verdade. Será que a fic não está boa o suficiente para que a maioria das pessoas que a lêem gastem um ou dois minutos escrevendo um review, contando o que está achando, se está boa, se devo melhorar, se devo parar tudo? Sinto como se estivesse escrevendo para as "paredes". E isso é péssimo. Pensei seriamente em deletar essa fic, pois não quero ter histórias em hiatus no meu perfil. No entanto, acabei reconsiderando e resolvi postar mais esse capítulo como uma espécie de "teste". Se o numero de reviews refletir minimamente o numero de Page views, então eu continuo. Caso contrário, sinto muito... mas estou realmente desanimada em continuar a escrevê-la. Não gostaria de apelar pra esse tipo de coisa, mas eu, como ficwriter, me sinto bastante chateada com isso. Eu escrevo porque gosto, é quase uma terapia, mas isso não significa que eu não goste de ser valorizada por isso. Nós, ficwriters, não ganhamos absolutamente nada com as nossas histórias... os reviews, então, são a nossa recompensa, é o que nos motiva a continuar a escrever. E quando eles não vêm, é difícil não se sentir desanimada. Espero que entendam, e já peço desculpas às pessoas que comentam e que, claro, não mereciam estar lendo isso.**


	8. Secret

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. _

**Resumo: **_[Universo Alternativo, vários personagens, Aioria x Marin] O pequeno Aioria teve sua vida destruída devido a uma grande injustiça a qual ele e sua família foram vitimas. Oito anos depois, o famoso e temível Leão Dourado retorna para se vingar..._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Secret**_

* * *

Marin conteve um grito de horror. Ela, de forma alguma, podia comportar-se como uma mocinha assustada. Não naquele momento. Não quando Aioria jazia caído no chão, desacordado. E como se não bastasse, o vulto ainda estava lá, engatilhando a arma novamente.

Mais um tiro em Aioria ou o alvo seria ela desta vez?

As duas alternativas pareciam-lhe igualmente assustadoras.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Marin puxou o gatilho impetuosamente exatas três vezes, atingindo finalmente o misterioso vulto. Seu sangue gelou ao ouvi-lo xingar em italiano. Era Máscara da Morte, um dos pistoleiros mais cruéis e com melhor mira de todo o Oeste. Atirou mais uma vez, praticamente às escuras, não lhe dando tempo de revidar. Foi com alívio que o viu recuar o cavalo, retornando para onde veio, à toda velocidade. Ele podia ser perigoso, mas estava ferido e ninguém naquele estado arriscaria um embate a tão pouca distancia.

Jogou o revólver no chão, abaixando-se em seguida para ver o estado de Aioria. No mesmo instante, um Saga assustado chegava ao local.

– O que houve? Ouvi tiros!

– Um pistoleiro veio nos pegar, Saga. – Parou o que estava fazendo quando uma possibilidade, remota, mas provável, passou-lhe pela mente – Você não teria coragem de...?

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre ambos, Saga finalmente entendendo a implicação da pergunta incompleta.

– Obviamente que não! Como eu contrataria um assassino se estou aqui há dias sem comunicação com quem quer que seja?! Mas, o que aconteceu com Aioria, ele foi atingido?

– Sim! Ajude-me aqui, por favor! – Desesperada, deitou-o no chão, tirando o casaco de brim e rasgando o tecido da camisa, que já estava ensopado de sangue.

O ex-xerife examinou o ferimento mais atentamente. Instantes depois, suspirava, parcialmente aliviado:

– Ao que tudo indica a bala acertou o ombro. Porém, não tenho certeza disso. Eu posso estancar o sangue, mas se queremos realmente salvá-lo, precisaremos de um médico!

– Um médico? – Marin tentava recordar-se de alguém competente e confiável. Súbito, lembrou-se de um grande amigo – Ah, claro! Eu conheço um. Mas, ele está em Sand's Santuary...

Silêncio novamente. Era quase inacreditável a forma como a vida sempre arranjava um modo de pregar peças com suas reviravoltas imprevisíveis. Sem Marin, seria Saga que cuidaria de Aioria até a vinda do médico. Cuidaria e tentaria salvar a vida daquele que o queria morto.

– Tudo bem, Marin. Vá até a cidade e ache esse seu amigo. – Saga disse com determinação, a fim de tranqüilizá-la. – Eu ficarei com Aioria e farei o máximo para mantê-lo vivo até lá.

Marin suspirou, estava sem alternativas. – Então está bem. Vamos levá-lo para dentro da cabana e, assim que ele estiver acomodado, partirei.

* * *

A noite adentrava a madrugada do Saloon Exuberance Satin. Risadas, bebidas, música e belas mulheres compunham o cenário perfeito, que atraía tanto os homens de todos os locais próximos a Sand's Santuary.

Por mais que em seus íntimos desejassem uma folga, Miro e Camus não estavam ali para isso. Vieram a trabalho, seguindo uma pista que os levara até o tão comentado lugar. Observavam o local com certa discrição. Mesmo com duas belas vedetes compartilhando a mesa, a atenção não podia ser toda dispensada a elas. "_Malditos ossos do oficio!", _pensava Miro indignado. A loira, que já se insinuava em seu colo, estava deixando-o quase fora do ar. _"Concentre-se, Miro!". _Outro dia, quando as coisas estivessem mais calmas, poderiam voltar e desfrutar dos encantos do Saloon, mas, naquele instante? Não, definitivamente.

– Oh, Mirinho, a cerveja já está acabando... Quer que eu vá lá pegar mais para você? – Perguntou-lhe com a voz manhosa.

Miro olhou para Camus do outro lado da mesa, que lhe fez um sinal para dispensar a companhia.

– Infelizmente, não vou poder ficar mais... Sabe como é, muito trabalho, e amanhã ainda vou ter que acordar cedo, fica pra outro dia a nossa diversão – Piscou maroto.

– Ah, então está bem. Mas, só porque é você, caso contrário eu ficaria imensamente decepcionada... – A cada palavra dita pelos lábios vermelhos, um beijo era depositado no rosto de Miro. Por fim, a loira levantou-se. Sabia que o seu Escorpiãozinho voltaria. – Bem, então... Até mais! – Mandou-lhe um beijo a distância, sorrindo abertamente em seguida.

– Adeus, Belladonna, adeus... – Mandou-lhe um beijo também a distância. Ao perceber que não era mais visto por ela, virou-se para Camus, que também já estava só. – E então? Vamos agora?

Camus levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, observando um ponto do outro lado do Saloon, para só então responder – _Oui._

Ambos levantaram-se de seus lugares, tentando a todo custo passarem despercebidos aos olhos dos presentes, o que não seria difícil, visto que quase todos estavam muito bem acompanhados e entretidos. Passaram por uma discreta porta próxima ao balcão, encontrando um lance de escadas que desembocaria no andar de cima. Andaram por um corredor, contando todas as portas com precisão. Não podiam errar agora. Quarta porta à direita. Olharam para os lados, certificando-se de que não eram vistos. Com a mão devidamente enluvada, Miro a pousou sobre a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a lentamente.

Adentraram ao local escuro. Um quarto. O quarto do pianista do Saloon.

Instantes se passaram no mais pleno silêncio, até a porta ser reaberta dando passagem a um belo e talentoso rapaz. De costas para os oficiais, retirou o casaco preto, ficando apenas de camisa e colete. Acendeu uma lamparina que ficava próxima a sua escrivaninha e quase caiu pra trás ao ver quem o esperava do outro lado do quarto...

– Mas, o quê...?! – Perguntou com a mão posta em cima do peito que subia e descia rapidamente, prova do susto que levara há pouco.

– Acalme-se, senhor. Como já deve saber, somos da policia, e estamos aqui para fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. – Miro dizia com um tom extremamente formal.

Aparentemente mais calmo, Afrodite desencostou-se da parede, recompondo-se. – Pois bem, sentem-se, por favor. – Apontou duas belas cadeiras próximas ao centro do quarto, arriscando um sorriso simpático, porém, visivelmente nervoso – Embora, eu não tenha idéia do porquê de estarem aqui...

– É simples, senhor, apenas nos diga se conhece Andrew Hindenburg...

Miro poderia jurar que o vira estremecer a simples menção daquele nome. Talvez, estivessem na pista certa. Afrodite sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, enquanto o silêncio pesava no quarto. Engoliu em seco, levantando os olhos e respondeu por fim:

– Sim, eu o conheço. É um primo meu que veio da Suécia para morar aqui por alguns anos. Infelizmente, ele teve de ir embora antes da hora, e eu não o vi mais desde então.

Camus e Miro trocaram olhares discretos, numa concordância mútua de que as coisas não seriam nada fáceis.

– Certo. Coincidência ele ter ido embora alguns dias após o escândalo envolvendo Aioros e a delegacia de Sand's Santuary há alguns anos, não? – Camus disse de forma casual mantendo uma expressão neutra no rosto.

– É-é... realmente, eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso... Coincidências acontecem sempre, não é? – Respondeu visivelmente nervoso, mas ainda tentando manter o sorriso que desfalecia a cada pergunta feita pelos oficiais.

– Sim, mas acontece que nem sempre as coincidências são realmente "coincidências", se é que o senhor nos entende... – Miro emendou sorrindo maroto, porém estava ansioso pelo resultado daquela conversa.

– Ah, sim, claro...

– Já que tocamos no assunto, presumo que o senhor já morava aqui quando ocorreu o caso de Aioros? – A pergunta foi feita por Camus, que de uma hora pra outra, decidira acabar com aquele joguinho de meias palavras e ironias.

Por alguns instantes, o belo rapaz não soube o que responder. Correu os olhos pela escrivaninha repleta de partituras, como se ali, nas notas musicais, houvesse alguma resposta ou saída. Levantou os olhos, mirando alternadamente para ambos, enquanto suspirava cansado antes de perguntar em um tom de voz baixo:

– Vocês já sabem, não sabem?

– Do que, especificamente? – perguntou Miro, inclinando-se para frente, temendo perder alguma informação.

– Vão me fazer confessar, não? Pois bem, eu conheço Andrew Hidenburg. Esse era o meu nome há oito anos. E eu sei exatamente tudo o que aconteceu com Aioros.

* * *

Viu-o sair da casa onde anteriormente cuidava de uma garotinha com febre. Escondeu-se atrás de sua diligência, apenas aguardando o momento certo. Ouviu quando o médico entrou na mesma, sentando-se e pegando as rédeas dos cavalos. Uma última olhada para a casa a fez constatar que não seria ouvida, uma vez que esta já estava às escuras. Finalmente, caminhou para perto dos cavalos, sendo vista pelos orbes azuis no mesmo instante:

– Marin? É você? – Discretamente, sua mão esquerda escorregou para a pequena pistola presa na cintura. Ele, como médico, não se sentia confortável em andar com um instrumento que poderia findar a vida de alguém, mas reconhecia a necessidade de uma boa arma carregada sempre em mãos.

– Shhh... Não fale meu nome alto. E pode deixar essa arma onde está.

Shaka suspirou aliviado, tanto por não ter que usar a pistola, quanto pelo fato de conhecer quem o abordava – Desculpe. Não consigo me acostumar com "Águia de Prata"...

– Você sempre diz isso. Mas, mudando de assunto, preciso conversar com você. – O belo semblante de Marin transformou-se em pura angústia – Na verdade, quero te pedir um favor, mas pra isso você terá de me prometer que não fará perguntas e guardará segredo...

– Está bem, prometo. Mas, quer que eu faça esse "favor" agora? É algo grave?

– Sim, gravíssimo. Um amigo meu foi atingido por um tiro...

– Novidade. O que mais tem nesse lugar é gente atingida por tiro... – Estreitou os olhos – Marin, por Deus, em que encrenca você se meteu dessa vez?

– Quieto! Vou ter que te pedir de novo para não falar meu nome? – Disse, nervosa, especialmente por saber que a cada minuto que perdia ali conversando com Shaka, a vida de seu Leão Dourado se esvaía. – E, por favor, sem perguntas. Apenas me responda: vai me ajudar ou não?

– Certo, você venceu. Quem é esse seu amigo?

– É o... Leão Dourado.

Shaka franziu o cenho, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir:

– Como é que é? – Sibilou.

– Isso mesmo. Vem comigo? – Perguntou receosa pela resposta que receberia.

_**

* * *

**_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Bom, aqui estou eu novamente com alguns bons meses de atraso. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários, e dizer que estou bastante determinada a terminar essa fic. Se terei leitores até lá, só o tempo dirá (hehehe), mas fiquei bastante animada com os comentários do último capítulo. Dou a minha palavra que terminarei a fic por vocês (mesmo que isso leve mais algum [bom] tempo, sorry, mas eu sou realmente devagar ^^')! Muito obrigada à Lucy Holmes, Marina Jolie, Dra. Nina, celina (muchas gracias! ^^ ), Luciana, Star e SiningStar!

Até a próxima o/


End file.
